


Ideál

by blu_rin



Category: Initial'L (Band), Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Painting, Suicide
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Satoshi tájképeinek eladásából próbál megélni, de a lehetőségei korlátozódnak, ahogy egyre inkább az emberre kerül a hangsúly a művészetben. Kortársai kiállításokon adják és veszik a már túl sokáig használt modelleket.Amikor Satoshi észreveszi az egyik festményen Yuukit, úgy érzi, megvan az ő tökéletes múzsája, de vajon a modell meghozza-e neki a már régóta áhított sikert, ha pedig igen, mégis meddig élhetnek gazdagon?





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Bétám volt, már nincs.

A teremnek szabálytalan kör alakja volt, középen pedig terebélyes oszlop magasodott. A plafonról aranyberakású csillárok függtek, narancsszínű fénybe burkolva a termet. Márványpadlón sétálgató, elegánsan öltözött alakok torz árnyékai vetültek a falakon lógó, színpompás festményekre.  
A képeket szabályosan rendezték el, egymástól tisztes távolságban, köztük fáklyák. Az építészek és a kiállítás berendezői pontosan tudták, hogy bármikor belecsúszhat az az aprócska porszem a hibátlannak tűnő gépezetbe. Mérnöki gonddal aggatták fel tehát a környékbeli és átutazóban lévő festők képeit a szalonba.  
Satoshi hanyag mosollyal figyelte az egymás felé pukedliző, estélyibe öltözött girhes nőket, és az oldalukon egymásnak tekintélyesen meghajló, öltönyös urakat. Természetesnek érezte tehát azt a vágyát, hogy kitűnjön közülük, és nemcsak festő mivolta végett. No, persze az öltönyösök, akik a képek mellett feszítettek, a saját munkájuk mellett szobroztak többnyire, ezzel is sugallva felsőbbrendűségüket. Satoshi azonban a bejárattól nem messze, rögvest az első fáklyatartó mellett állt, a frakk mellé cilindert húzott, amely puhán ült rakoncátlan, vörös tincsein. Utált a hajával bíbelődni, továbbá a magasságával sem volt megbékélve.  
Az egyetlen ember, aki, ha nem viselte volna a kalapot, egymagas lett volna vele, az a kiállítást rendező nemesúr felesége volt. A férfi ezt érthető módon roppant kínosnak találta, ezért döntött a fejfedő mellett. Úgy tűnt, nem hibázott, ugyanis sikerült körülbelül egy szintbe hoznia magát a többi férfival, kivéve a természetellenesen nagynövésűekkel. Velük úgysem törődött senki, a hozzá hasonló törpékkel ellentétben, akiknek valamit muszáj volt tenniük tekintélyük elérésének érdekében.  
Persze, a cilinder egymagában nem segített, ezért biztos, ami biztos, egy magasított talpú cipővel, és rövid lábait valójában teljesen elnyelő nadrággal támogatta meg öltözékét. Na, így már hasonlított egy természetellenesen nagynövésű fickóra, gondolta magában, aztán megpróbált viszonylag peckesen, kimérten elindulni a teremben.  
A saját képét szúrta ki először. Vad színek vágtáztak végig a vásznon, ahogy az impresszióból, hirtelen indulatból választott naplemente megelevenedett rajta. Piszkos, véres narancsszín keveredett az élénk kékkel, amely felpezsdítette a nyugodt zöldet. Satoshi természetesen büszke volt a művére, amiért bekerülhetett a kiállítás képei közé. Egy sor véletlennek köszönhette, amikor a rendező nemes úr meglátta őt az erdő szélén, előtte az állvánnyal, mellette pedig olcsó ecset- és festékkészlettel. Az úr szerint Satoshi magáévá tette a természet vad lényegét, valósággal rajongott a tájképeiért.  
De előbb-utóbb elfogynak a témák, maguk a növények, a Nap, a Hold és a csillagok is kimerülnek, olyankor pedig az ember olyan dolgok felé fordul, amelyek már régóta benne motoszkáltak. Ő embereket akart festeni, a test csodáit akarta látni, érezni, látni akarta, amint a mozdulatok megszólítják őt. Nem véletlenül jött el erre a kiállításra. A többi, nagyobb nevű festő ugyanis egy-két kép után itt adta el modelljeit, hogy a változatosság megmaradjon művészetükben, és ne mindig ugyanazok a vonások ismétlődjenek a képeiken. Satoshi ezzel nem értett egyet, mindenesetre, muszáj volt magának olyat kerítenie, akit kedve szerint festhetett le.  
A cipőinek méretéhez mérten, viszonylag ügyetlenül, de gyorsan suhant el a többi tájkép mellett, amikor egy sarokban megtalálta azt, amit keresett. Persze, az a bizonyos sarok valójában kör egy igencsak kicsi íve volt, de Satoshi számára mégis valamiféle szentélynek tűnt, ő pedig a szentélyeket mindig is sarkokban képzelte el.  
A kép levendula mezőket juttatott az eszébe, és meghökkentően realista irányvonalat képviselt. A modell angyalszárnyakkal a hátán, meztelenül, fején glóriával állt, kezében virágcsokrot tartott, benne a nárcisztól az orgonán át, mindenféle virág. Satoshit elbűvölte a nő szépsége, szabályosan ívelt ajkai, kissé fitos orra, vonásainak lágysága. Úgy érezte, megtalálta, amit keresett, már csak a festőre volt szüksége, akinek a nevét megpróbálta kisilabizálni a kép alatt lévő táblácskáról, de nem járt vele túl sok sikerrel.  
– Csak nem érdeklődik a személyem iránt?  
A gúnyos, reszelős hang méregként kúszott bele Satoshi fejébe, ahogy óvatosan megfordult, és szembe találta magát egy piszkosul ismerős alakkal. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki Hitoraba Yoshifumi önelégült arca, amikor a legutóbbi kiállításon többezer yenért vásárolták meg az egyik legújabb képét. Nyers, szigorú férfi volt, magas és őszes, aki környezetének minél élethűbb ábrázolását tekintette élete fő feladatának. Ha a modell az övé, akkor Satoshinak valószínűleg a fél gatyája rá fog menni, de a nő a számára már most minden pénzt megért.  
– Kellemes meglepetés, Hitoraba-san – mondta, miközben udvariasan meghajolt a férfi felé. A csatája ebben a szent pillanatban pedig kezdetét vette. – Nem kertelnék, ha lenne szabad – vette elő Satoshi a legjobb modorát –, de igencsak kíváncsivá tett a modell – pillantott a festményre, mire a másik férfi nyájasan elmosolyodott, egyik kezét zsebre vágta, csak csontos hüvelykujja simult feszesen a combjára.  
– Nocsak – vonta fel a szemöldökét, miközben elkapta Satoshi tekintetét –, ezek szerint érdekli a fiú? – nyomta meg gúnyosan az utolsó szót Hitoraba-san. A cilinderes férfi szemei elkerekedtek döbbenetében, de igyekezett gyorsan lemosni a vonásairól a kételyt. Ezek szerint a varázslatos modell férfi volt, amely egyből kíváncsivá tette őt. Milyen lehet egy ilyen emberrel dolgozni?  
– Mennyibe kerül? – biccentett a levendulaszín csoda felé.  
– Álljon meg a menet! – emelte fel a kezeit Hitoraba-san. – Azt hittem, a modellem érdekli, nem pedig a munkám – vonta kérdőre Satoshit. A festő egykedvűen megvonta a vállát, mint akinek egyre ment a dolog, pedig valójában sokkal többről volt itt szó.  
– Mennyibe kerül? – ismételte meg, ezúttal sokkal határozottabban, hangjában érezhető volt az él.  
– Háromezer yen – közölte végül Hitoraba-san, arcán bizonytalanság tükröződött. Satoshi elégedetten elmosolyodott. Már látta maga előtt a vásznat, és a mögüle ártatlanul őt kémlelő modellfiút. Elmosolyodott.  
– Kétszer annyit adok a fiúért – nyújtotta a kezét a másik férfi felé, arcára széles, eszelős vigyor költözött, hiába próbálta kontrollálni magát. Hitoraba-san összerázkódott, amikor hozzáért. Satoshi mellkasa fájdalmasan összerándult. Gyűlölte a testét.  
– Megegyeztünk – szűrte a fogai között az ősz férfi, Satoshi arcizmai pedig elengedtek. Ismét normális embernek tűnt. – Esetleg most is elviheti, ha van annyi pénz önnél – ajánlotta fel Hitoraba-san, mire a festő bólintott, és a zsebéhez nyúlt. Az úr keze egy pillanatra megrezzent felé, aztán gyorsan zsebre vágta, mintha mi sem történt volna. Pedig Satoshi tudta. Ismerte a kapzsiságot, és ki is használta.  
– Ne itt, kérem – pillantott rá bizalmasan a férfi. – Jöjjön velem, megnézheti a fiút, és az anyagiakat is ott intézzük – indult meg a szalonból nyíló egyik zárt ajtó felé. Sikerült elvegyülniük a tömegben, és feltűnés nélkül besurranniuk a helyiségbe, ahol a modelleket árulták. Satoshinak megvolt a véleménye az emberek áruba bocsátásáról, ezért úgy döntött, hogy úgy fogja kezelni újdonsült modelljét, ahogy az egy húsvér emberhez méltó. A díszes csillárokat és fáklyákat leszámítva a berendezés szegényes volt. Már amennyire egy ilyen gazdag házban valamit szegényesnek lehetett nevezni. Satoshi végigjártatta a tekintetét a meztelen modelleken. Csak néhány nő volt köztük, a többség mind férfi. Aztán meglátta az ő leendő modelljét, és szinte leesett az álla.  
A férfinek kócos, rövid, sötétbarna haja volt, az alkata vékony, ám cseppet sem törékeny, az arcvonásaiban pedig volt valami megmagyarázhatatlanul egzotikus, ám ennek a festő nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget. Satoshi nyelt egyet a formás csípő láttán, a férfi ágyéka láttán azonban egyből elfordította a fejét, próbálta leplezni a zavarát. Hitoraba-san megvető hangja zökkentette őt ki a modell bűvköréből.  
– Vedd fel a rongyaidat! Új gazdád lesz – köpte oda a férfinak, aki elindult az egyik sarokban lévő kupac ruha felé, majd a festő negédes mosollyal Satoshi felé fordult. – Kössük meg az üzletet!  
Satoshi előhúzta a pénzt a zsebéből, és a férfi felé nyújtotta. Amaz hümmögve, próbálva leplezni undorító elégedettségét, számolgatta az értékes papírdarabokat, és amikor a modell visszaért a vállánál fogva Satoshi felé taszította, aki megragadva a férfi csuklóját, megállította az esést.  
– Meglepően nagy öröm volt önnel üzletelni – vigyorodott el Hitoraba-san.  
– Részemről a szerencse – szűrte ki a fogai között Satoshi. Amikor a festő önelégülten távozott a helyiségből, Satoshi a szemével hátsó kijáratot keresett, amit nyomban meg is talált. Legszívesebben a mellette álló, látszólag ijedt férfira mosolygott volna, de tudta, hogy azzal csak rontana a helyzeten, így igyekezett gyengéden megfogni annak csuklóját. A modell összerezzent az érintésétől. Satoshi elhúzta a kezét.  
– Mi a neved? – kérdezte óvatosan. A férfi összepréselte a száját és lehajtotta a fejét. Satoshi újra próbálkozott, ezúttal a hangja gyengéd volt. Nem akarta megijeszteni az ő gyönyörű múzsáját. Végül, amikor nem érkezett válasz, feladta. Ismerte már ezt a félelmet, ami a modell szemében csillogott, és összeszorult a mellkasa, ahogy felismerte, mégis miken mehetett keresztül a férfi nem csak Hitoraba, hanem az összes többi kapzsi, mocskos festő karmai között.  
– Gyere. Hazamegyünk.  
Satoshi megindult a hátsó kijárat felé, nyomában a férfival. Amikor kiléptek az utcára, Satoshi döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy már késő estefelé jár az idő, így nem sokan lézengtek odakint. De a festő már ismerte az utca veszélyeit, így lassan a modell felé fordult.  
– Maradj szorosan mögöttem. Ne nézz semerre. Oké?  
A férfi remegve bólintott. Satoshinak összeszorult a szíve.  
– Nem fognak bántani. Ígérem – suttogta, és hátat fordítva elindult a lakása felé.  
Amikor fél órányi séta után megérkeztek a fehérre meszelt bérházhoz, Satoshi továbbra sem fordult hátra. Hallotta maga mögött a férfi halk lépteit, és ez bőven elég volt neki. A lakása kicsi volt. Egy háló, egy konyha, egy fürdő és egy műteremféleségnek berendezett helyiség, ami egyben maga az előtér is volt. Utóbbiban hatalmas káosz uralkodott: festékes tubusok, vásznak, ecsetek voltak mindenfelé, de a másik három szoba rendezett volt a maga módján. Satoshi rendezettebb oldalát mutatták.  
– Az ott a fürdő. Kerítek neked tiszta ruhát – mutatott az olcsó káddal, vécével és mosdókagylóval berendezett helyiségre. Utóbbi széle kopott volt már kissé, de Satoshi elvolt vele. Nem akarta felesleges költségekbe verni magát csak azért, hogy valami jól nézzen ki. Anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna, betessékelte a férfit a fürdőbe, és behajtotta az ajtót.  
A hálóban a saját ruhái közül próbálta kikeresni a két hálóing közül a finomabb szabásút, azonban feltűnt neki, hogy még mindig nem hallott semmit a fürdő irányából. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. Nem tetszett neki a nagy csend. A karján a hálóinggel az ajtóhoz lépett, ami még mindig úgy volt, ahogy hagyta. Bekopogott. Csend. Egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mielőtt lassan benyitott volna. A férfi ott állt, ahol az előbb, és látszólag nem is mozdult azóta. Tanácstalannak és rémültnek tűnt. Satoshi nem értette. Az egy dolog, ha valaki sosem látott kádat, de hallani már biztos hallott róla.  
Satoshi arcára szomorú mosoly költözött, ahogy a csukott fedelű vécére helyezte a hálóinget, és ellépett a férfi mellett, hogy vizet engedjen a kádba. Előkereste a szappant és az olcsó, kifogyóban lévő sampont is, majd a modell felé fordult.  
– Vetkőzz le és ülj be! – kérte lágy hangon. Illedelmesen elfordult, ahogy a férfi egyből a ruhájának gallérjába markolt, és lehúzta magáról az olcsó anyagot. Satoshi várta, mikor ül be a kádba, de nem mozdult. Érezte magán azt a félénk, ijedt tekintetet. Végül lassan, óvatosan a férfi felé fordította a tekintetét, és igyekezett nem megbámulni őt. Végig próbálta tartani a szemkontaktust, ahogy szintén anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna, besegítette a kádba.  
Várt. A férfi is úgy tűnt, mint aki vár valamire. Nem nyúlt se a szappanhoz, de a samponhoz. Satoshi nyelt egyet, és a kezébe adta a szappant, majd amikor látta a másikon az idegenkedést, Hitoraba-san erőszakos fellépése óta először ért a férfihoz. A kézfejére fektette a tenyerét, és a vállához húzta a szappant. Igyekezett lágy mozdulatokkal dolgozni, hogy ne ijessze meg a modellt, aztán amikor érezte, hogy magabiztos lesz, elengedte a kezét. A férfi tovább mosakodott.  
– Nyugodtan mosd meg a tested – javasolta Satoshi halkan, és közben úgy csinált, mintha egy képzeletbeli szappannal a vállától a combjáig haladna. Úgy tűnt, a másik megértette, ugyanis most már a mellkasára is jutott a szappanból. Még mielőtt kiment volna, a festő felszedte a levetett ruhát, majd megemelte a hálóinget.  
– Ha végeztél, vedd fel – kérte, és a kezében a rongyos öltözékkel, kisétált a fürdőből. A hálóba érve elsuvasztotta a férfi ruháját a szekrénybe, majd az ágyra ült. A cilindert a ruhák tetejére dobta, és lehámozta magáról a magasított talpú cipőjét. Felsóhajtott, mikor a hosszú nadrágszárak teljesen elnyelték a lábfejét. Levetette a maradék ruháját, aztán magára húzta a második hálóinget. Úgy gondolta, ráér reggel fürödni.  
Egy jó tíz perc után ment újra a fürdőhöz. Ismét óvatosan kopogott, és lassan nyitott be. A férfi még mindig a kádban ült. A szappan a helyén volt, a kevés hab eltakarta a testét. Satoshi kiterelte a kádból, leengedte a vizet, közben pedig legnagyobb meglepetésére a modell felvette magára a hálóinget. Satoshi megkönnyebbült mosollyal indult meg a háló felé, nyomában a férfival. Az ágya nem volt túl nagy.  
– Feküdj el – mondta halkan, a férfi pedig engedelmeskedett. A tartása kissé feszes volt, mintha pózolna. A festő összepréselt ajkakkal takarta be őt, elhúzta a függönyöket is, és a levetett ruháiból összetákolt magának valami lepedő- és takaróféleséget a földön.  
Már nem nézett az ágyon fekvő férfira, egyszerűen csak engedte, hogy elnyomja mindkettejüket az álom.


	2. Második fejezet

Amikor Satoshi reggel megébredt, éles fájdalom hasított a gerincébe. Némán felszisszent, ahogy felállt a padlóról, és megnézte, minden rendben van-e az ágyán szuszogó férfival. A hasán feküdt, az egyik keze a teljesen kisimult, szépséges arca mellett. Satoshi hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan kényszer érzett, hogy kisimítson egy tincset a homlokából, de ellenállt a késztetésnek. Ehelyett úgy döntött, elmegy reggelit venni az egyik közeli, olcsó pékségbe. Őszintén megvallva, nem sok pénze maradt azután, hogy megvette a férfit, így a következő festményeladásig elég necces helyzetben voltak.   
Egy kávéfolttal tarkított ingben és egy kopott térdű nadrágban indult meg az üzlet felé. Odabent már kellemesen meleg volt, és amikor Satoshi a pulthoz lépett, az egyik pék akkor öntött ki egy tucat, még friss zsemlét. A festő kikereste a legolcsóbb pékárut, ami a szimpla, sós kifli volt, vett belőle négy darabot, hogy vacsorára is jusson, és sietett vissza a lakásába.   
A férfi még aludt, amikor visszaért, így amilyen halkan csak tudott, megfürdött, aztán visszavette az iménti ruháit, és a konyhába ment. Még volt némi vaja, így felszeletelt két kiflit, megkente őket vajjal, és ellenőrizte, nem buggyant-e még meg a tej, amit két napja vett. Amikor mindennel megvolt, elrendezte a két tányért és a két poharat az asztalon, majd bement a hálóba. A férfi még mindig nyugodtan feküdt, szinte alig volt szíve felkelteni, de ma már el akarta kezdeni a tanulmányrajzokat róla, így finoman végigsimított a vállán. Mocorgás. Satoshi szíve hevesen dobogott, ahogy leheletfinoman tovább cirógatta a férfit, mintha épp valami főbenjáró bűnt követne el. Félt.  
A modell kinyitotta a szemét, és riadtan Satoshira nézett, aki elhúzta a kezét, és próbálta kontrollálni az arcizmait, hogy a lágy mosoly ne torzuljon ijesztő vigyorba.   
– Jó reggelt! Gyere, csináltam reggelit – invitálta. Amaz lassan felült az ágyban és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Satoshi a szekrényéhez ment, és kivett egy szebbik inget és egy finomabb nadrágot, amit a paplanra rakott.  
– Vedd fel nyugodtan!   
Miután a férfi bizonytalanul a ruhákhoz nyúlt, helyeslően bólintott egyet, és a konyha irányába mutatott.   
– Ott várlak.   
Amíg elkészült, Satoshi a konyhaasztal mellett várta őt, és közben azon agyalt, mégis hogyan fogjon neki a tanulmányrajzoknak. Az arcával szeretett volna kezdeni, ez tiszta sor volt a számára, ám odáig már nem jutott el, hogy egyben az egészet, vagy külön, elemeire bontva kezdje el felvázolni, ugyanis a modell belépett a konyhába. Satoshi felemelte a tekintetét a kopott orrú cipőjéről, amit egészen idáig bámult, és elnyíltak az ajkai.   
Az ing félrecsúszott a férfi vállán, így kilátszott a kulcscsontja, a kócos haja kissé belelógott a szemébe, Satoshi pedig hirtelen abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóság-e, amit lát. De nem csak a képzelete játszott vele, így amikor asztalhoz ültek, alig-alig mert az előtte eszegető szépségre pillantani. Amúgy is látszott rajta, hogy új neki a helyzet, ahogy Satoshi bánt vele, egészen meglepettnek tűnt, amikor helyet foglalt a széken.   
Miután végeztek a reggelivel, a festő a mosogatóba rakta a tányérokat és a poharakat, majd a műteremnek berendezett előtérbe terelte a férfit. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megkérje a modelljét, hogy üljön le, amikor megszólalt az ajtó fölé akasztott csengő. Bocsánatkérő pillantással sietett a látogató elé, azonban mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, csak egy küldönc állt előtte. Egyből tudta, miről van szó, így átvette a levelet, és egy pillanatnyi türelmet kért a küszöbön álló, fiatal suhanctól.   
A konyhába sietett, közben pedig futólag intett az előtérben álldogáló férfinak, hogy foglaljon helyet, felkapott egy tollat a festőállvány melletti dobozból, aztán a konyhába érve egy késsel felnyitotta a borítékot. Egy meghívó volt benne, továbbá egy üres boríték, a válaszának. Satoshi átfutotta sorokat. Yutori, a gazdag és tehetséges festőbarátja hívta meg őt holnap estére vacsorázni. Gyorsan lekörmölte a választ, miszerint szívesen elmegy, csak hadd vihesse magával az újdonsült modelljét is. Visszament a bejárathoz, átadta a küldöncnek a borítékot, aztán ő is helyet foglalt a műteremben. Elkezdett keresgélni a kellékei között, amíg nem talált egy sárgás lapokkal teli üres, füzetet és egy pár hónapja vásárolt, kissé drágább grafitceruzát. Már csak a radírgumit próbálta megtalálni, aztán amikor sikerrel járt, és felnézett, döbbenten látta, ahogy a férfi az ingét gombolja kifelé, az arcán üres kifejezés ült.  
Satoshi ledöbbent, aztán félrerakva a kikeresett kellékeket, előrehajolt, és finoman megfogta a modell csuklóját.  
– Nem kell ezt tenned – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak ülj nyugodtan és fordítsd erre az arcodat, kérlek – mormolta, majd gyengéden a férfi arcához tette a kezét, és óvatosan elfordította a fejét.  
– Így ni – jegyezte meg inkább magának, mielőtt lassan munkához látott volna. Csodálta, milyen rezzenetlenül tudott ülni a másik vagy egy órán át, amíg Satoshi el nem ment maguknak vízért. Ittak egy keveset, aztán tovább tanulmányozta a modell gyönyörű, egzotikus arcvonásait. Már sejtette, mi adta azt a kis pikantériát az arcához, így egész délelőtt mást sem csinált, csak a szemét rajzolta le különböző szögekből. Valahogy ívesebb volt a formája, mint egy átlagos japánnak, így egyből elbűvölte a festőt.   
Már jócskán delelhetett a nap, amikor Satoshi letette a ceruzát és felsóhajtott. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd közelebb húzta a székét a modellhez, és megmutatta neki a szeméről készült rajzokat. Figyelte a férfi reakcióját. Először elnyíltak az ajkai, a szemöldöke megemelkedett, aztán hitetlenül végigsimított a saját szempilláján. Satoshi megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.   
– Főzök ebédet. Addig azt csinálsz, amit szeretnél – mondta, mielőtt elrakta volna a kellékeket, aztán a konyhába ment, ott hagyva a modellt a műteremben, hadd csináljon, amit szeretett volna, habár Satoshinak fogalma sem volt, mégis mit tudott egymagában kezdeni. Úgy tűnt, a férfinek sem voltak ötletei, ugyani a festő után ment, és helyet foglalt az egyik széken a konyhában.   
Csupán öt répa és egy zacskónyi borsó állt a rendelkezésükre, továbbá Satoshi még három tojást fedezett fel a konyhájában, így úgy döntött, zöldséglevest csinál rántottával. Hamar készen volt, de persze igyekezett takarékoskodni, így három répa és a borsó majdhogynem fele megmaradt. Tudta, hogy hamarosan újabb képet kell eladnia, mert csupán pár hétig tudott a jelenlegi pénzéből két éhes szájat etetni. Lassan elhallgatott az ócska tűzhely duruzsolása, és Satoshi kimerte az ételt, mielőtt ő is helyet foglalt volna, hogy ebédhez lássanak. Aztán feltűnt neki valami.  
A férfi alig evett valamit, kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy mindkét szegényes fogásból körülbelül három kanál fogyjon. Satoshi szemöldökei között összefutottak a ráncok. Félretolta a levesét, majd felállt, és a férfi mellé húzta a székét, a saját adagját pedig újdonsült helyéhez.  
– Rosszul vagy? - kérdezte, miközben a saját hasát megsimította párszor, majd összepréselte az ajkait, úgy tett, mintha fájna valamije. Amikor a férfi óvatosan megrázta a fejét, Satoshi felsóhajtott. Megfogta a másik kanalát, mert rá egy kevés levest, és a modell szájához emelte. Amaz átvette a kanalat, majd nyugodtan folytatta az evést, akárcsak a mellette ülő festő.   
Ebéd után Satoshi elmosogatott, és újból munkához láttak. Ezúttal arra kérte a modellt, hogy lefelé nézzen, és úgy skiccelte fel a szemét a papírra. Teljesen elbűvölték őt a különleges formák és ívek figyelte, ahogy a pillái árnyékot vetettek a járomcsontjának tetejére. Végül, amikor már narancssárgás fények kúsztak be az ablakon, letette a ceruzát.   
– Köszönöm! – állt fel a székéről, miután elpakolt. Aztán támadt egy ötlete.   
– Gyere, lemegyünk a folyópartra sétálni egyet! – invitálta a férfit.   
Amikor kiléptek a lakásból, a modell láthatólag zavarban volt, így Satoshi ügyelt arra, hogy végig egymás mellett legyenek. A folyópart nem volt messze, csupán néhány utcát kellett átszelniük, ellenkező irányban azzal a szalonnal, ahol Satoshi a férfit vette az előző este. Valamiféle megkönnyebbülés látszott a modellen, ahogy átsétáltak a hídon, és lekanyarodtak a nádas irányába. Nem járt arra senki, éppen ezért érezte meg a festő a félelmet a másikon. Szinte vibrált a feszültségtől, így Satoshi gondolt egyet, és beléje karolt. Aztán beszélni kezdett.  
– Gyakran jövök ide. A tolvajok és társaik elég unalmasnak találják, így nem nagyon járnak erre. Sokszor festek is. Talán még megvan otthon egy kép arról, milyen ez a hely délelőtt, de szerintem pár százért eladtam az utolsót is. Tudod, a tájképekkel már sajnos nem keres annyit az ember, pedig ez a szenvedélyem. Kijönni a természetbe, és megörökíteni a különböző aspektusait a világ számára, hiszen minden percben változik valami. A nap és a felhők arrébb kúsznak, letörik egy gally a fáról, lekonyul egy nádszál, kacsák telepszenek meg. De változik a művészet – sóhajtott fel, ahogy tovább lépkedtek az örökké harmatos fűszálakon. – Most az ember a mérvadó, az arc formái, a test szépsége. Eddig, ha valaki embert vetített a tájra, nevetség tárgyává vált, a képét olcsón, potom összegért tudta csak eladni. Nem helytelenítem a változást. De nem az ember szolgálja a tájat, és nem is a táj az embert. Meg tudnánk férni egymás mellett, és mégis… Sikerült egy olyan időben a természet rabjává válnom, ahol a fák már csupán csak különböző igényeket elégítenek ki.  
Megálltak. Már kissé eltávolodtak a várostól. Satoshi figyelte a háztetőkön megcsillanó napfényt, miközben egyre élesebben élt benne a tudat, mennyire közel van hozzá a férfi, milyen forró lehet a bőre az ing alatt. Vett egy mély levegőt, és óvatosan oldalra pillantott. A modell elnyílt ajkakkal figyelte a várost. Satoshi lenézett a földre, próbálva visszafojtani a mosolyát. Örült, amiért ilyen varázslatos látvánnyal ismertethette meg őt. Nem tudta, mennyi ideje állhattak ott, amikor arra eszmélt, hogy a férfi már őt nézte. A tekintete kíváncsi volt, Satoshi pedig próbálva elrejteni vörösödő arcát, megindult vissza, a híd felé, ezúttal elengedve a modell karját, aki viszont nem sokkal ezután újból mellé szegődött. A hazaút már csendben telt. A festőnek a torkán akadtak a szavak, kissé szégyellte is, hogy ennyire megnyílt egy idegen előtt, holott úgy tűnt, a másik nem igazán bánja, sőt, mintha Satoshi szavai tényleg csupán csak szavak lettek volna. De biztos csak képzelődött. A másik egyszerűen csak félénk lehetett, és valószínűleg félt tőle. A gondolatra újfent összeszorult a mellkasa.   
Amikor visszaértek a lakására, bekísérte a fürdőbe a férfit. Látta rajta, hogy már tudja, mit kell tennie, ugyanis már-már gyermeteg lelkesedéssel nézte a kád szélén felejtett szappant. Satoshi behajtotta az ajtót, ahogy távozott, ám még várt egy kicsit odakint. Amikor csobogni kezdett a víz, megkönnyebbülten lehunyta a szemét, az ajkaira elégedett mosoly kúszott.   
A konyhába ment, és felszeletelte a reggelről megmaradt, kissé már száraz kifliket, kent rájuk egy kevés vajat. A poharakba vizet öntött. Most egy jó darabig nélkülözni fogják a tejet. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy elfelejtett hálóinget vinni a férfinak, így sietve a hálóba ment, ahol felkapta az ágyról a ruhadarabot, és a fürdőhöz menve benyújtotta azon a kis résen, amit az ajtó és az ajtófélfa képeztek. Amikor már nem érezte az ujjai között a finom anyagot, visszament a konyhába, úgy döntött, ott vár a férfira.   
A modell tétován nézett be a helyiségbe, majd helyet foglalt Satoshival szemben, és nekiláttak enni. Gyorsan végeztek azzal a fejenként egy-egy, felszeletelt kiflivel, majd Satoshi a mosogatóba rakta a poharakat és a tányérokat, és a hálóba ment. A kezébe vette a hálóingjét, és már öltözött volna át, amikor megérezte a férfi tekintetét a hátán. Összeszorította a száját, majd hátrafordult. A modell szerencsétlenül álldogált az ajtófélfánál, nem tudva, mitévő legyen. Satoshi kikerülte, és a fürdőbe ment átöltözni. Utálta a testét, minden egyes ízületet és csontot, amije csak volt. Nem akarta, hogy lássa a másik, mennyire undorító is ő.   
Mire visszaért, a férfi már a Satoshi által összehordott ruhakupacon feküdt, ahol a festő előző este aludt. Tudta, hogy a modell még ébren van, hiszen pont abban a pillanatban hunyta le a szemét, hogy ő melléje ért. Felsóhajtott.   
– Igazán… - kezdte, végül megrázta a fejét, elhúzta a függönyöket, és befeküdt az ágyába.   
– Nem érdekes – mondta csak úgy magának.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Satoshi nyúzottan ébredt. Hiába aludt puha ágyban, azt az órákon át tartó forgolódást csak a legnagyobb jóindulattal lehetett volna rendes alvásnak minősíteni. Tulajdonképpen végig a férfin járt az esze: biztos nem feküdt jól azon a kupac ruhán, hiszen a festőnek is eléggé fájt a gerince, miután a hirtelenjében összeeszkábált fekhelyen töltötte az éjszakát. Aztán amikor a néma csendet lassacskán megtörte a másik halk, egyenletes szuszogása, Satoshi tudta, hogy valószínűleg nem egy éjszakát tölthetett ilyen helyzetben. Akkor aztán a bűntudat miatt nem tudott aludni. Folyamatosan arra gondolt, hogy ahelyett, hogy modellként használja a férfit, el kellett volna engednie őt, csakhogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem kapták volna el újból. Végül miközben ez az ördögi kör lassacskán emésztette a gondolatait, sikerült nyugtalan álomba merülnie, hogy aztán most kábán másszon ki az ágyából. Mivel a férfi még aludt, így ott helyben átöltözött a tegnapi ruhájába, és a már üresedő bukszájával a zsebében gyalogolt le a pékségbe, hogy ezúttal két kiflivel térjen vissza a lakására. Magában hálát adott Yutori vacsorameghívásáért, így valószínűleg egy fél nappal több ideje lesz a következő festmény elkészítéséig. Csak az volt a baj, hogy egy tájkép nem biztos, hogy újból elég lett volna.   
Már épp nyitotta volna az ajtót, amikor egy kifulladt hang megállította őt.  
– Üzenetet hoztam a művész úrtól – lihegte a küldönc, ahogy Satoshi megpördült a tengelye körül. A tegnapi férfi volt az, kezében újból egy borítékkal. – Nem vár választ, este hatra küldi a hintót – tette még hozzá, majd átadta Satoshinak a papírost, és távozott.   
A festő a lakásba érve egyből a konyhába ment, lerakta a kifliket a pultra és kibontotta a borítékot. Yutori arra kérte, hogy vigyen el egy festményt is, Satoshinak pedig összeszorult a szíve. Szomorúan felsóhajtott, és félrerakva a borítékot, megfordult a tengelye körül, hogy az asztalra rakja a kiflit. Egy pillanatra kihagyott a szíve, az ajkai elnyíltak ijedtében, ahogy meglátta az ajtófélfában megtámaszkodó férfit. Aztán elmosolyodott, és az asztalhoz ültette őt, amíg megcsinálta a reggelit.  
Délutánig körülbelül ugyanazt csinálták, mint előző nap, felvéve ezt az új rutint, ám ezúttal Satoshi a modell orrával foglalatoskodott. Csinos orra volt, bár nem annyira feltűnően ívelt, a festő mégis ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel rajzolta, akárcsak a szemét. Ezúttal ebéd után is folytatták a munkát, és amikor végül megmutatta a férfinek a vázlatait, most úgy tűnt, mint aki próbálja leplezni az ámulatát, ám Satoshi észrevette azt a bizonytalan kis mozdulatot az orra felé. Mosoly kúszott az ajkaira, aztán a hálóba vezette magukat. Mindkettejüknek választott valami szép öltözéket: saját magának a tegnapelőtti kiállításon viselt elegáns öltönyt egy rövidebb nadrággal, míg a másiknak az inghez keresett valami megfelelő nadrágot. Amikor elkészültek, pontosan abban a pillanatban szólalt meg a csengő is, így Satoshi sietett ajtót nyitni, egyik kezében a festmény, a másikkal pedig finoman belekarolt a férfiba. A küldönc állt előttük.  
– Lent vár a hintó, ahogy a művész úr ígérte – hajbókolt a festő előtt, aki kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát a bánásmódot illetően. Yutori fényűzése mindig is kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozta őt, hiszen mindketten ugyanott kezdték, ő mégis a szegénység száraz ízét kóstolgatta.  
Már egészen hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy mindig hintóval cipelték barátja palotaszerű lakóhelyéhez, de eddig mindig csak egy festménnyel osztotta meg az amúgy tágas teret. Most, hogy a modell is vele volt, az egész valahogy olyan szűkösnek tűnt, ám mégsem vált volna meg újdonsült útitársától. Az a már-már csodálkozó arc, ahogy a hintó ablakán át bámulta az elsuhanó tájat, Satoshi számára mindent megért. Igyekezett nem sokat bámulni őt, de egyszerűen az emlékezetébe akarta vésni a vonásait, viszketett a tenyere egy grafitért, egy lapért, hogy megörökítse ezt a csodát is.  
Végül úgy pattant ki a hintóból, mintha izzó vassal kergették volna. Yutori rezidenciájának homlokzata díszes volt, mégis, a sárgára meszelt falak letisztultságot sugároztak magukból. Satoshi nyelt egyet, és szorosabban fogta magához a festményt. Azonban ahogy a modell esetlenül megállt mellette, rémült szemeket meresztve az épületre, a festő óvatosan beléje karolt, próbálta valahogy megnyugtatni, de csak a férfi testének remegését érezte. Tudta, mitől fél. Mielőtt a küldönc bekísérte volna őket, elkapta a modell tekintetét.  
– Nem foglak eladni – rázta meg a fejét és egy óvatos mosolyt küldött a riadt teremtés felé. Mikor végül beléptek a tágas előtérbe, már nem érezte annyira görcsösnek a másik karját. A szalon felé kísérték őket. Yutori mindig így folytatta le a vacsorákat: egy kellemes beszélgetés, azután az étkezés. No, meg Satoshi festményét sem szívesen vette volna át egy halom fogás felett.   
Amikor beléptek a helyiségbe, egy pillanatra hallotta, ahogy megakad az oldalán lévő férfi lélegzete. Nem csodálkozott. Először ő is így reagált a vörösre festett falakra, a puhának tűnő szőnyegre, és a kanapékra, amelyek úgy tűnt, simán elnyelik az embert, ha nem vigyáz eléggé. Az egyik ilyen bársonyszörnyön foglalt helyet Yutori. Buggyos ujjú fehér inget viselt, hozzá egy fekete kantáros nadrággal. Vörös haját gondosan fésülve hordta, az orrán vékonykeretes szemüveg fityegett, a kezében egy egyszerű borítójú könyv. Talán a helyzet volt a legfurcsább, amiben Yutorit a fotelon találták: egy hollófekete hajú férfi ölébe hajtotta a fejét, hagyta, hogy a tömzsi, rövid ujjak többször is átfussanak a tincsein, miközben falta az oldalakat. Mihelyst észrevette Satoshiékat a küszöbön álldogálni, egy fekete bársonnyal bevont könyvjelzőt illesztett az oldalak közé, majd lusta, macskaszerű mozdulttal felült, és lágy csókot nyomott a fekete hajú férfi ajkaira. Amaz már állt volna fel, de Yutori finoman a csuklójára fogott.  
– Már számtalanszor megbeszéltük, hogyha Satoshi van itt, nem kell elmenned, Chizuru – rótta meg őt, bár a hangszíne játékos volt. Ahogy leültette a párját, ő maga felállt, és Satoshiék elé lépett. Szorosan átölelte a másik festőt, aki kénytelen volt elengedni a modelljét, hogy legalább fél kézzel viszonozni tudja az ölelést.   
– Szia! – tolta el magától Yutori mosolyogva.   
– Hello! Hogy vagy? – szorította meg Satoshi finoman barátja vállát. Yutori összeszorította a száját, a szemében egy pillanatra mintha eltompult volna a fény, aztán újból elmosolyodott.  
– Remekül. És te? Ez a szépség a modelled? – kíváncsiskodott a férfi, miközben lassacskán a szabad kanapé felé kezdte el terelni a párost, míg ő maga újból helyet foglalt Chizuru mellett, ezúttal csak a combjuk ért finoman össze. A könyv most a két kanapé közötti asztalkán pihent négy csésze gőzölgő tea társaságában.   
Satoshi letámasztotta a képét maga mellett, míg a másik oldalán a modellje foglalt helyet tisztes távolságban, egyujjnyira tőle.  
– Velem is minden rendben. De Yutori, kérlek, rendben van, hogy jókor jönnek az ajánlataid a képeimre, de…   
A másik festő leintette őt.  
– Nem azért veszem meg őket, mert barátok vagyunk – nézett mélyen Satoshi szemeibe. – Tehetséges vagy. És mindennél jobban örülök, hogy rászántad magad arra, hogy nyiss az ember felé is. Már elkezdted festeni..?   
Satoshi tudta, hogy Yutori a modell nevére kíváncsi. Lesütötte a szemét. Érezte a mély döbbenetet Yutori hangjában, nem kellett felnéznie ahhoz, hogy lássa az arckifejezésén is.  
– Meg se kérdezted a nevét?   
Mély bűntudat lepte el, holott pont az ellenkezője volt az igazság.   
– De igen, csak… Nem tudom, nem szokott beszélni, és mintha nem is igazán értené mindig, amit mondok – vallotta be. Tulajdonképpen most még rosszabbul érezte magát, holott a mellette ülő semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy értené, miről van szó. Talán csak nem merte.   
Yutori felsóhajtott. Satoshi felemelte a fejét.  
– Hát akkor… Én nem segíthetek. Előbb-utóbb meg fog szólalni, ebben biztos vagyok – mosolyodott el a festő. Satoshinak elkerekedtek a szemei. Yutori tudta, mégsem árulta el neki, hogyan tudhatná meg a modell nevét, vagy egyáltalán, bírhatná őt szóra anélkül, hogy még többet ártana neki, mint az eddigi gazdái. Valószínűleg ők nem is törődtek volna azzal, hogy kiderítsék a nevét.   
Yutori a kezébe vette a teáscsészét, mire Satoshi és Chizuru is így tett. A negyedik férfi először kérdő pillantást vetett Satoshi felé. Miután kapott egy megerősítő bólintást, ő is felemelte a csészéjét.   
– Már elkezdtünk dolgozni a következő képen – kezdett bele a társalgásba Yutori. – Bár Chizuru most ruhát fog viselni, így egyelőre azokról készítek tanulmányrajzot.   
– Újítasz? – mosolygott rá Satoshi a csészéjének pereme felett.  
– Úgy is mondhatjuk – nevette el magát Yutori. – Meg jó néha felöltözve is látni őt – bökte finoman oldalba a könyökével a párját, majd egy finom csókot lopott tőle. Satoshi kissé zavarban volt, és ahogy elnézte, a mellette ülő férfi is így érzett a lágy gesztus láttán. Yutori fülig szerelmes volt a saját modelljébe, ezt kár lett volna tagadnia.   
– Ne hozz zavarba a vendégeid előtt, édes – mosolyodott el Chizuru. Yutori kuncogva kortyolt egyet a teájából.   
– Ti hogy haladtok? – kérdezte.  
– Még nem vetkőzött le – szögezte le Satoshi rögvest az elején. Yutori értő pillantása és Chizuru apró biccentése megnyugtatta őt. – A szeméről és a szájáról készítettem eddig vázlatokat. Ahogy elnéztem, tetszenek neki – mosolygott finoman a mellette ülőre.  
– Én megveszem a képedet kétezerért, többet sajnos nem adhatok, de hány napja is van nálad?   
– Kettő – felelt Satoshi. Tudta, mire megy ki a játék, de azért végighallgatta Yutorit.  
– Aranyból van a szíved. Szerintem még fel sem fogta, milyen jó sora van nálad. De kérlek, nem csak a te, hanem az ő érdekében is mihamarabb kezdd el őt festeni. Már nem csak saját magadat kell fenntartanod, az ő életéért is felelsz. Ha kell, akkor kezdd a felsőtestével, de ha nem kezdesz el magatoknak megfelelő hátteret biztosítani, félek, én sem foglak tudni kihúzni a csávából. Ugye megérted?   
Satoshi bólintott. Az agya el akarta fogadni Yutori tanácsát, és másnap ing nélküli vázlatokat készíteni a férfiról, de a szíve megálljt parancsolt számára. Nem kihasználni akarta őt, hanem együtt dolgozni vele, no meg valahol mélyen, legbelül attól is félt, hogy még nem áll készen arra, hogy a férfi csupaszon álljon előtte.   
A teáik lassan elfogytak, Yutori pedig azt javasolta, hogy menjenek át az étkezőbe. Azonban ő ülve maradt, és Satoshit is erre intette, így egyedül Chizuru állt csak fel a kanapéról. Satoshi a mellette ülőre nézett. A férfi úgy tűnt, nem tudta, mit tegyen.   
– Menj csak vele! – érintette meg finoman a vállát Satoshi, majd a fejével Chizuru irányába biccentett. Miután a két modell távozott, Yutori átült mellé, és felemelte az asztal alá rejtett szivardobozt. Mikor kinyitotta, cigaretta helyett kétezer yent vett elő belőle, amelyet Satoshinak nyújtott. A festő sietve hajtotta a nadrágzsebébe a pénzt.   
– A modelled – kezdte Yutori –, igazán lélegzetelállító. Tudod, nem akartam Chizuru előtt dicsérni, így is úgy érzi, számtalan nála szebb férfi közül választhattam volna, amikor megvettem őt.   
– És te mégis érte fizettél – mosolyodott el Satoshi, ügyelve a vonásaira, mielőtt a mosolya ijesztő vigyorba torzult volna. Bár Yutori előtt erre igazán nem kellett volna gondot fordítania. Tisztában voltak az őket kísértő démonokkal.  
– Megérte – lágyultak el Yutori vonásai. – Esküszöm, néha az az érzésem, hogy napról napra egyre jobban szeretem őt. Ha ő nem lenne, ott sem tartanék, ahol te vagy – sóhajtott fel. – De nem is erről akartam beszélni veled. Tetszik neked, ugye?   
– Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te – vágta rá egyből.  
Igazából Satoshi borzasztóan belepirult Yutori kérdésébe. Igazából… Igyekezett nem gondolni arra, valójában mennyire gyönyörűnek is találta a modelljét, hiába hitte először azt, hogy egy kivételes nőről van szó, nem lombozta le őt a férfi mivolta. Még magának is utálta bevallani, de sokkal inkább a kedvére való volt a helyzet.   
– Igazából… Nem nagyon tudok neked tanácsot adni abban, hogy hogyan kerülj közel hozzá. Azt te magad is képes leszel megtenni. Add neki önmagad úgy, ahogy eddig. Nem fog gyűlölni, hidd el – simított végig óvatosan Satoshi kézfején.  
– Szeded rendesen a gyógyszereidet? – bukott ki hirtelen Satoshiból. Inkább terelte a témát. Yutori vonásai egy pillanatra megkeményedtek, mielőtt újból kisimultak volna, azonban látni lehetett rajta a változást, a téma érzékenységét.  
– Igen. Nem kell aggódnod értem, én igazán… Igazán remekül vagyok. De tényleg. Chizuru figyel rám. Minden rendben. Nem fordul elő még egyszer, Satoshi, megígérem – mondta, de ezzel nem csak a festőt, hanem saját magát is próbálta vigasztalni egyben.   
Satoshi egy szó nélkül ölelte őt át. Szerette Yutorit, mintha csak a testvére lett volna. Nem akarta, hogy baja essen.   
– Menjünk enni – mormogta Satoshi vállába.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

A vacsora a megszokott medrében folyt. Satoshi próbálta leplezni a csodálkozását, ahogy a finom falatok a szájába kerültek, hiszen voltak olyan fogások, amiket még életében nem kóstolt, míg Yutori és Chizuru magas fokon űzték a szemezés tudományát az asztal felett, és néhány egyéb finom apróságokat az asztal alatt, de persze a józanság keretein belül. Egy dolog volt csak, ami annyira nem illett a képbe, vagy inkább teljesen más irányba vitte el a megszokottságtól, ez pedig az asztalnál ülő modell volt, aki elég gyakran vonta magára Satoshi figyelmét.   
Nem ült valami magabiztosan a széken, a fogásokat is csak bizonytalanul kóstolgatta, amíg Satoshi finoman nem jelezte neki, hogy nyugodtan ehet. Onnantól kezdve az arcára volt írva, hogy mennyire ízlik neki az étel, szinte már-már mosoly kúszott gyönyörű, telt ajkaira. A festő elfordította a tekintetét, és inkább Yutorira koncentrált, aki félbeszakítva a Chizuruval való finom évődést, beszélni kezdett.  
– Most egy ideig sajnos nem tudlak meghívni titeket vacsorára, persze nem a pénz a gond, csak kissé elfoglalt leszek, de azért beugorhattok majd egy gyors teára. Hamarosan bejelentem az új kiállítást, és ha dűlőre juttok, akkor szívesen látom pár festményedet. Viszont még kettő mínuszban vagyunk, így bőven ráértek. Elég nagy kihívást ruhában lefesteni Chizurut – nevette el magát.   
– Igazán köszönöm, de valójában nem tudom még, mikorra végzek a tanulmányrajzokkal – magyarázkodott Satoshi, de Yutori leintette.  
– Mese habbal, barátom. Talán majd a korgó gyomrod jobb belátásra bír, ha én nem – sóhajtott fel a férfi.   
Nem sokkal később befejezték a vacsorát, Yutori pedig ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Chizuruval a hintóhoz kísérjék két vendégüket. Ott aztán átölelte Satoshit, és amilyen halkan csak tudott, a fülébe suttogott.  
– Én nem vagyok mindig melletted, de ő igen – mormolta, aztán egy széles vigyorral eleresztette a barátját, aki feldúltan szállt be a hintóba. Elege volt Yutori utalgatásaiból arra, hogy talán közelebb is kerülhet a modelljéhez, mint szimpla munkakapcsolat, esetleg barátság. Igen, a férfi gyönyörű volt, ehhez semmi kétség nem férhetett, de Satoshi nem Yutori volt. A fiatalabb festőt már Chizuru előtt elbűvölte a saját neme, kíváncsi volt, és meg akarta érteni a dolgokat önmagával kapcsolatban. Vele ellentétben Satoshi zárkózott volt, és azon kívül, hogy minden áron festővé akart válni, másban nem szegült ellen a szülei akaratának. Talán az olyan lázadóknak, mint Yutori, a baklövéseik miatt jutott látszólag tökéletes élet. Satoshinak eszébe jutottak a kék bogyók, amiket barátja a szalvétájával próbált rejtegetni előlük, és összeszorult a mellkasa. A tökéletesség tényleg csupán csak a felszín volt.   
Amikor hazaértek, megelőzte a férfit, és amíg a modell fürdött, helyet foglalt a ruhakupacon. Ezúttal ő tett úgy, mint aki alszik. Csupán csak egy halk sóhajt hallott, mielőtt a paplan susogása megtörte a szobában beállt csendet. Satoshi döntött.  
A következő hetek monoton ritmusban teltek: Satoshi reggelit vett, felkeltette a férfit, ettek, a festő fürdött, aztán munkához láttak. Ezután következett az ebéd, egy séta a folyóparton, vagy ha rosszra fordult az idő, még egy kis munka, vacsora, a modell lefürdött, aztán ha Satoshi épp szemfüles volt, akkor a földön aludt, míg a férfi az ágyon. Ha nem, akkor egész éjszaka bűntudat mardosta, így igyekezett esténként odafigyelni.   
Aztán egyik nap épp a folyóparton sétáltak, már-már szokásszerűen egymásba karolva, amikor mozgolódást hallottak a nádas felől. Satoshi érezte a feszültséget a férfiben, így finoman megszorította a karját, ahogy tettek egy lépést a zaj forrása felé.   
– Nyugalom, nem lesz semmi baj – motyogta, aztán hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szárnyával veszettül csapkodó kacsától, vagy a modell sikkantásától rémült-e meg jobban. Vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy a tőlük sebesen a víz felé távolodó madarat figyelte, aztán elnevette magát. Elkapta a férfi riadt tekintetét, és igyekezte rendezni az arcvonásait, hogy csak egy viszonylag normális és kedves mosoly látszódjon rajta. A modell mintha kissé zavarba jött volna, aztán hazamentek.   
Satoshi aznap este nem igazán tudott elaludni, ám ezúttal nem a bűntudat gyötörte. Ihletet kapott a délutántól, attól a szárnyával verdeső kacsától, és eldöntötte, hogy reggel kiül a folyópartra tájképet festeni. Nagyon régen dolgozott már ott, pedig egyszerűen imádtam újra és újra rögzíteni a változásokat azon a környéken. És most, hogy valószínűleg kacsafészekre leltek, égett benne a vágy, hogy megörökítse azt.   
Reggel korán kelt. Szinte meg sem érezte az álmatlan éjszaka mellékhatásait, annyira buzgott benne a tettvágy. Leszaladt a pékségbe reggeliért, az egyik kiflit felkockázta és megvajazta a modelljének, a másikat pedig a rajzeszközei mellé, egy táskába tette. A hóna alá csapta a vásznat az állvánnyal együtt, és elindult otthonról, remélve, hogy a modell meg tud reggelizni nélküle is. A folyóparton aztán munkához látott. Keresett egy helyet, ahol nem zavarta meg az állatokat, aztán elővette a ceruzát, és gyors vázlatot készített, nem telt bele öt percbe, és már a festékillattól megrészegülten adta át magát a munka örömének. Szinte totális önkívületben vitte vászonra a nádasban megbújó kacsákat, az ecset nesztelenül mozgott az ujjai között, ha ágyút sütögettek volna mellette, Satoshi akkor is tovább festett volna. Imádott átlényegülni munka közben, úgy érezte, az egész lénye a vásznon, a színek között, az ecset végénél összpontosult.   
Amikor végül az utolsó simítással is készen volt, még mindig a kábulattól reszkető kezekkel rótta fel a nevét a kép jobb alsó sarkába. Akkor összepakolt, és megindult hazafelé. Kíváncsi volt, milyen helyzetben találja majd otthon a férfit. Már lassacskán délre járt az idő, így gyorsan neki kell látnia ebédet főzni.   
A lakásba lépve a műterem egyik székén üldögélve fedezte fel a modellt, aki egyből felkapta a fejét, amikor Satoshi belépett a lakásba. Mintha valami mosolyféle suhant volna át az arcán, amikor egyből felpattant a helyéről, és odébb lépett, hogy helyet adjon a festőnek, aki tüstént lepakolt, az immáron teli vásznat pedig az ablak alá támasztotta. Nem tudott nem mosolyogni azon, milyen csodálattal figyelte a férfi a kész művet.   
Ezután Satoshi a konyhába ment, és nekiállt főzni. Nem sokkal később a modell is csatlakozott, leülve az egyik székre. Azonban Satoshi ma nem igazán tudott koncentrálni. Az egészet a festésre akarta fogni, de igazából a férfi vizslató tekintete volt az, ami kizökkentette őt, annyira, hogy már lassan harmadszor vágta le majdnem a saját ujját a répa helyett. Akkor aztán megelégelte önnön bénázását, és úgy döntött, leköti valamivel a másikat. A műterembe sietett, ahol elővette a vázlatfüzetet, amelybe a modellről készített tanulmányrajzokat. Mostanában már a teljes arcát lerajzolta, a hajával és minden apró részlettel együtt, egyre gyakorlottabb volt a vonásainak visszaadásában. Az első oldalon kinyitva odatette a füzetet a férfi elé, majd anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, visszatért a főzéshez. Amikor meghallotta a papírlapok súrlódását, egészen megkönnyebbült. Már nem érezte magán a kíváncsi tekintetet.  
Ebéd után kivételesen a műterembe mentek a folyópart helyett. Satoshi először nem igazán tudta, hogy valósítsa meg a tervét, aztán végül támadt egy ötlete. Felvett egy pózt: az egyik lábát a másikra rakta, majd a térdére tette a kezét. A modell szinte egyből megértette, mit kell tennie, így lemásolta Satoshit, aki ekkor munkához látott. Egészen megdöbbentette, milyen finom, puha keze volt a férfinak, ám az még jobban, milyen könnyedén állt neki a vázlat elkészítésének. Felgyorsult a munkatempója, és hamarosan már el is készült az első tanulmányrajza. Most jelezte a másiknak, hogy fordítsa a plafon felé a tenyerét, és így is készített egy skiccet. Szinte repült az idő, ahogy belemerült a munkába, és számtalan különböző helyzetben vetette papírra a férfi kezét. Csak abba nem gondolt bele, hogy már lassan nem lesz miről rajzot készítenie.   
Aztán rájött, hogy ennél nagyobb gondja is van. A konyhába érve ugyanis arcon csapta a felismerés, hogy csupán egy darab kiflijük volt vacsorára. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy milyen meglepően könnyű volt reggel a pénztárcája. Újból hozott egy döntést: felkockázta a kiflit, és a maradék vajat elosztotta rajta. A falatokat egy tányérra helyezte, és a modellért ment, aki még mindig a saját kezéről készült rajzokat nézegette.   
– Gyere, kész a vacsora! – próbálta leplezni, mennyire elfogta a pánik annak ellenére, hogy a mai estét még viszonylag könnyűszerrel meg tudta oldani: a férfit az asztalhoz ültette, ő maga pedig a konyhapultnak nem nevezhető, de mégis arra hajazó bútornak támaszkodott. A másik csupán csak néhány falatot evett, mielőtt kérdőn Satoshira nézett volna. A festő próbált magára mosolyt erőltetni, de nem igazán ment neki. A szemét szúrták a könnyek, és amikor megindult az első csepp, sikerült feltűnően, egy durva mozdulattal letörölnie azt. Nem sikerült eltitkolnia, mekkora bajba is kerültek, ezt egyből látta a modell aggódó tekintetén. Satoshi lesütötte a szemét, és a lábfejét kezdte bámulni.  
– Nem, minden rendben lesz – rázta meg a fejét, miközben próbálta visszatartani a sírást. – Holnap elviszem egy szalonba a mai képemet, biztos lesz rá vevő, ez csak egyszeri alkalom, legközelebb már én is veled fogok enni, most rosszul osztottam be Yutori pénzét, ennyi az egész, nem lesz semmi baj.  
Amíg beszélt észre sem vette, hogy a férfi eléje került, csak amikor végül felnézett. A másik tekintete még mindig azt sugallta, hogy aggódik érte, holott egy szót sem szólt, csupán… Csupán elkezdte kigombolni az ingjét, egyre többet és többet felfedve hófehér bőréből, aztán amikor az anyag lesiklott a válláról, a műterem felé indult. Satoshi kábultan követte, és bár tiltakozni akart, rögtön az első szó a torkán akadt, ahogy a férfi levetette az alsó ruházatát is. Bár a helyiséget egyedül a hold fénye világította meg, a festő így is tisztán látott minden ívet és minden domborulatot. Egyszerűen nem jöttek a szájára a szavak, és amikor a modell helyet foglalt a széken, egy kissé kihívó, ám egymást keresztező lábainak köszönhetően valamilyen szinten szemérmes pózban, Satoshi végre megtalálta a hangját:   
– Rendben van – nyögte ki végül, majd felkapcsolta a villanyt, és helyet foglalt a székén.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most egy ideig nem lesz rész, mivel nem vagyok itthon. De mihelyst hazaértem, azonnal nekilátok a hatodiknak.

Satoshi egészen addig dolgozott, amíg a nap sugarai el nem érték a műterem ablakát. Akkor elkezdte elpakolni az eszközeit, jelezve a férfinak, hogy egyelőre végeztek. Tulajdonképpen már majdnem készen volt a festménnyel, már csak a hátteret kellett rendesen kidolgoznia, amiért végtelenül örült, hiszen nem kellett újból a modell meztelen testét festenie.   
A szeme sarkából, habár nem igazán állt szándékában, figyelte, ahogy a nadrág anyaga újra ölelésbe vonja a bársonyosnak tűnő combokat, az ing pedig elfedi a sápadt bőrt. Igazából Satoshinak nehezére esett így dolgozni. Még sosem látott másokat ennyi ideig ruha nélkül. Amikor megvette a férfit, az más volt, ott csupán csak a felsőtestét szemlélte meg alaposabban, azt is csak alig egy perc leforgása alatt. Most meg órákig figyelt minden egyes hajlatot, emiatt pedig rettentő zavarban érezte magát.   
Miután gyorsan elpakolt, a háló felé indult. Már csípte a szemét az álmosság, jól esett volna neki egy kis pihenés, ám amikor a küszöbhöz ért, egy finom kéz a könyökénél fogva megállította őt. A férfi ért hozzá, röviden és bizonytalanul, a kezében a tányért tartotta, rajta a felkockázott kifli. Először ő maga emelt le egy falatot, aztán várakozóan Satoshira nézett. A festő elnyomott egy ásítást, és hitetlenkedve nézte a tányért. Felkapott egy darab kiflit és gyorsan a szájába tömte. Ezután ismét a másik következett, így lassacskán elfogyasztották a vacsorára szánt ételt.   
– Ez igazán kedves tőled – mosolyodott el Satoshi, amikor a konyhába menve letették a tányért. – Köszönöm.   
Azzal visszasietett a hálóba, ahol mihelyst a ruhákhoz ért a feje, egyből álomba szenderült. Még hallotta egy kicsit a modell mocorgását, de aztán teljes képszakadás lépett életbe.   
Satoshi halk dúdolásra ébredt. Sokkal kipihentebbnek érezte magát – már amennyire ez a ruhakupactól lehetséges volt –, és kíváncsian pillantott az ágyra, amely üres volt. Igyekezett nesztelenül felkelni, majd kiosonni a hálóból. A küszöbön megállt, és tovább hallgatózott. Mintha egy másféle nyelv szavait hallotta volna a dallamba ivódva, ahogy a dúdolás halk énekké erősödött. Óvatosan a konyhába pillantott, ám nem volt ott senki, mígnem végül a fürdő ajtajához vezették a hangok. Mivel a műteremmel szemben volt, így hang nélkül osont a székéért, amelyet az ajtó mellé helyezett, majd leült, és csak hallgatta a férfi énekét. A falnak támasztotta a halántékát és lehunyta a szemét.   
Egyből összerezzent, ahogy kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja. A férfi haja még nedves volt, a festő ruhái pedig már abszolút nem mutattak idegenül rajta. Satoshi először azt se tudta, hogyan fogjon neki a magyarázkodásnak, ahogy meglátta a modell riadt tekintetét.   
– Én csak… Hallottam, ahogy énekelsz, és annyira szép volt, egyszerűen muszáj volt hallgatnom.   
A férfi kíváncsian végigmérte, majd elmosolyodott. Satoshi ezt jó jelnek vette.   
– És azt hiszem, már több mindent értek veled kapcsolatban is – tette még hozzá. – Bár valószínűleg te nem érted, amit mondok, hiszen nem vagy japán. Vagy… Nem is tudom, lehet most sejted, miről beszélek – zavarodott bele a saját mondandójába, végül úgy döntött, egy egyszerű kérdéssel próbálja szóra bírni a férfit, hátha sikerrel jár.  
– Honnan jöttél? – kérdezte, a hangja lágy volt.  
Mintha a modell egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott volna, majd kissé nehézkesen, homlokráncolások közepette megszólalt.  
– Kína – mondta. Magasabb hangja volt, mint egy átlagos férfinak, kissé nőies is, de Satoshinak azonnal borzongás futott végig a gerincén, mihelyst meghallotta. Igyekezett az egészet annak betudni, hogy először hallotta beszélni a másikat.   
– Gyönyörű hely lehet – jegyezte meg Satoshi. Egy csepp fájdalmat vélt felfedezni a férfi tekintetében, mielőtt mosolyogva bólintott volna. A festőnek a torkában dobogott a szíve, ahogy végre először kommunikáltak egymással.   
– Mi a neved? – kérdezte végül. A modell összeráncolta a homlokát. Satoshi lassabban ismételte meg a kérdést, mire a férfi szeme értőn felcsillant.  
– Yuuki.   
Satoshinak kiszáradt a szája, bár ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért. Aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát, és felállt a székről.  
– Szép neved van – dadogta, és megpróbált megereszteni egy mosolyt is. Úgy tűnt, Yuuki nem értette, mit mondott, de azért mosolygott, a festő pedig a konyhába sietett. Megtámaszkodott a pulton és felsóhajtott, aztán a kezébe vette a pénztárcáját, és már fordult volna, hogy ételért induljon, amikor észrevette Yuukit az asztal mellett állni. Ijedtében felkiáltott, majd bocsánatot motyogva nagy nehezen kiszerencsétlenkedte magát a lakásból.   
Most csak egy kiflit vett a pékségben, és bár mindig célirányosan vásárolt, most mindenfelé nézelődött az üzletben, mielőtt fizetett volna. Egyszerűen nem akaródzott neki visszamenni a lakására, miután hülyét csinált magából a férfi előtt. Vagyis, tulajdonképpen csak rémesen zavarban volt, de ez még nem változtatott a tényeken.   
Amikor végül felért a lakásba, Yuuki a konyhaasztalnál ülve várta őt, és mihelyst a festő átlépte a küszöböt, melegen rámosolygott. Satoshi megpróbálta viszonozni a mosolyt, több kevesebb sikerrel, majd elfelezte a kiflit, és az egyik felét felkockázva, tálalta maguknak. Miután ettek, Satoshi lefürdött, aztán a műterembe ment, és elővette a hajnalig festett képet. A háttérhez már nem volt szüksége Yuukira, így anélkül, hogy különösebb figyelmet fordított volna a mögötte ácsorgó férfira, nekilátott festeni. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy repül az idő, ahogy azt sem, miként Yuuki egyre közelebb jött hozzá, és lassan már a válla felett figyelte, ahogy alakul a kép. Végül a lemenő nap sugarai narancsos fénybe öltöztették a helyiséget, Satoshi pedig elégedetten szemlélte a művét. Sokkal jobb lett, mint ahogy azt várta. Bár figyelembe vette a műterem fényeit, mégsem ezek a falak köszöntek vissza a festményen, hanem egy szürke, kisablakos fürdőszobáé, ugyanis a széken ülő meztelen férfi mellé fürdőkádat is festett. Felsóhajtott.   
– Yuuki, gyere, kérlek!   
Egy pillanatra megakadt a levegője, ahogy a férfi hirtelen felbukkant az oldalán, aztán megőrizve a lélekjelenlétét, feléje tartotta a festményt. Először az ámulat jeleit vélte felfedezni Yuuki arcán, ami aztán lassan átcsapott valami büszkeség félébe, legalábbis Satoshi így értelmezte azt a lágy mosolyt, a finoman fénylő tekintetet.   
– Gyönyörű – formálta meg lassan a szót Yuuki, bár a kiejtése nem volt tökéletes, mégis megvolt a maga bája.   
– Pont, mint te.   
Satoshi anélkül szólalt meg, hogy alaposabban átgondolta volna a szavakat, és persze rendesen bele is pirult, ugyanis úgy tűnt, a másik nagyjából értette, miről van szó. A férfi mosolya kiszélesedett, aztán helyet foglalt a széken, ahol tegnap éjjel ült. A festőnek azonnal az eszébe jutott a kép, ahogy Yuuki meztelenül foglalt helyet az ülőalkalmatosságon, és igyekezett elhessegetni azt. Ugyan, hiszen a másik egy férfi volt. Satoshi pedig kerek perec megmondta Yutorinak is, hogy őt nem érdekli a saját neme.   
Végül kiment a konyhába, és ügyet sem vetve a még mindig a széken várakozó férfira, felkockázta a maradék kiflit, majd a tányéron bevitte a műterembe. A lakás bármelyik pontján képes volt enni, de itt egyenesen gyűlölt. Ám úgy döntött, most kivételt tesz, és miközben egymással szemben ülve eszegettek, próbálta megfejteni, mégis mi vonzotta őt Yuuki szépségében. Már az első pillanattól fogva tudta, hogy ez a modell kell neki, és senki más, akkor most miért zavarta őt annyira ez az egész? Vagy nem is zavarta… Inkább az is lehet, hogy zavarba hozta. Elmélyülten rágcsálta a kifli szeletet, miközben eldöntötte, hogy még a héten elmegy tanácsért Yutorihoz.   
Yuuki hangja zökkentette ki őt a gondolataiból.  
– Elad? – mutatott a férfi a festményre. Satoshi felsóhajtott. Muszáj volt lépnie, különben főtt ételt sem fog tudni adni maguknak, így bólintott.   
– Igen. Meg is nézem, mikor lesz legközelebb kiállítás – jegyezte meg, majd beletúrt a ládába, amibe a vásznak mellett a noteszét is belezsúfolta.   
– Kiállítás? – ismételte a szót Yuuki. Satoshinak ekkor hirtelen ötlete támadt, és miközben a kezébe véve fellapozta a málló borítójú füzetecskét, magyarázni kezdett.  
– Sok festmény egy helyen – paskolta meg finoman a nemrég befejezetett képet Satoshi. – Nézzük, megvesszük és eladjuk őket.   
A férfi csillogó szemekkel bólintott.   
– És ez tudod mi? – mutatta fel neki Satoshi a nyitott noteszt. Yuuki összeráncolta a homlokát, majd mondott valamit, feltehetően kínaiul. A festő elmosolyodott.  
– Notesz – mondta, és próbálta visszafojtani a széles vigyort, ahogy Yuuki elismételte a szót. Először csak ízlelgette, majd harmadszorra már gyönyörűen gördültek le a mássalhangzók a nyelvéről.   
– Ügyes vagy! - dicsérte meg Satoshi, aztán belekukkantott a füzetébe. Holnap estére írt fel magának kiállítást, és máris erős izgalom lett úrrá rajta.   
– Oké. Holnap eladom – mondta Yuukinak, aki mosolyogva bólintott. Úgy tűnt, érti, mit mond a festő, ami nagyon boldoggá tette őt.   
Aznap éjjel Satoshi nem bírt elaludni a ruhakupacon. Valamiért most úgy érezte, hogy elemi erővel nyomja a gerincét a padló, hiába a sok rongy, hogyha magára húzta az egyiket, forróság öntötte el, ha pedig odébb lökte, fagyos hideg rágta a csontjait. Nem volt neki ismeretlen ez az érzés. Minden kiállítás előtt így érezte magát, ilyen izgatottan, és ezen még a puha ágya sem tudott volna segíteni, amin most Yuuki szuszogott békésen. Végül Satoshi keresett egy vékonyabb ruhát a kupacban, és azt húzta magára, miközben hallgatta a férfi halk lélegzetvételeit. Különösen megnyugtatónak találta őket.   
Legszívesebben egészen közelről figyelte volna a másikat, a mellkasára tette volna a kezét, érezni a szívének a dobogását, és ahogy emelkedett és süllyedt a mellkasa. A festő gondolatban felpofozta magát. Badar dolgokat képzelgett itt össze-vissza, ahelyett, hogy az alvásra koncentrált volna. Talán sikerült volna hamarabb is elaludnia, ha nem kezd el azon gondolkodni, milyen lehetne Yuuki mellett fekve aludni. Meg végtére is, nem volt valami nagy ágya, és még csak barátságnak sem merte nevezni kettejük kapcsolatát.   
Igazából fogalma sem volt, mi van közöttük, de ezt jobbnak is érezte megtartani. Ő kedves volt Yuukival, aki miután szépen lassan feloldódott a társaságában, úgy tűnt, viszonozza ezt a gesztust. Satoshi végül felsóhajtott, az oldalára fordult, és elengedve ezeket a gondolatokat, hagyta, hogy végre elnyomja őt az álom.


	6. Hatodik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visszatérteeeem. ^o^ Mostantól fogva nincsen bétám, egyedül viszem tovább az Ideált.

A festő nem találta a nyakkendőjét. Már délelőtt óta égen és földön kereste, szegény Yuuki már vagy százszor pattant félre az útjából, arcán riadt tekintettel, miközben Satoshi homlokán egyre csak gyűltek a ráncok. Nem mehetett el így a kiállításra! Most már nem csak a kép miatt, hanem a külseje miatt is aggódhatott. Ráadásul nem csak a nyakkendő hozta rá lassan a szívbajt, de még Yuukinak is sikerült pont akkor besétálnia a szobába, amikor a magasított talpú cipőit húzta fel. Bár a modell tekintete kifürkészhetetlen volt, Satoshit mégis valamilyen okból kifolyólag mardosta a szégyen.   
Végül megkönnyebbülten rángatta ki a ruhakupac legaljáról a nyakkendőt, majd tekerte a nyaka köré. Egy gyors pillantás a tükörbe, aztán felkapta az előzőleg már gondosan letakart festményt, és a bejárati ajtó felé indult.   
– Sok sikert! – állította meg Yuuki hangja, az édes akcentus mintha egy apró parazsat gyújtott volna lángra a mellkasában, amely kellemesen melengette a belsőjét. Zavartan bólintott és egy mosolyt is sikerült megeresztenie.  
– Köszönöm! – bökte végül ki, majd kiszerencsétlenkedte magát a lakásból.   
A mostani kiállítás színhelye nem sokban különbözött a legutóbbiétól, ahol Yuukit is vette. Még pont időben ért oda, hogy a rendező nemesnél bejelentkezve, kifüggesztethesse a festményét. Amikor a kezdőárat kérdezték, nem mert nagyot mondani. Csupán ezer yent sikerült kinyögnie, amitől mind a nemes, mind az adatait feljegyző szolga úgy tűnt, egységesen meglepődtek. Hogy soknak vagy kevésnek találták-e, azt nem merte megtippelni, mindenesetre nem sokkal később már a terem egyik sarkából figyelte, amint a jól öltözött urak és hölgyek a festmények között grasszáltak. Több más festő is feltűnt neki, akik azonban vele ellentétben elvegyültek a társaság sorai között. Szemet szúrt neki Hitoraba is, a férfi, akitől Yuukit vette. A tekintete akaratlanul is az egyik közeli képre tévedt, amelyet a nagynevű művész készített. Egy teltebb idomokkal megáldott nő üzekedett egy angyallal a tenger mentén. Satoshi próbált nem elfintorodni. A nő helyzete kísértetiesen hasonlított Yutori egyik festményére Chizururől. Ahogy Satoshi maga elé képzelte azt a képet és összehasonlította a kettőt, máris egyből tudta, mi taszítja annyira Hitoraba művében. Nem a szexualitás nyílt ábrázolása, még csak nem is a plágium kesernyés illata. Hitoraba úgy kezelte a testet, mint egy darab húst, a vonalai élethűek, mégis valamilyen szinten nyersek voltak, míg Yutori képe nem csupán élethű, hanem érzelmektől dús is volt. Az értő szem számára le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire szerette és tisztelte a modelljét. Satoshinak gombóc került a torkába. Ha a művész véleménye a modellről ennyire kiütközik egy képen, az övén vajon látszódik-e bármi is? Hiszen nem tudta, milyen érzésekkel viseltet Yuuki iránt, egyszerűen csak igézőnek, szépnek tartotta őt.   
Gyomorgörccsel indult meg a saját képe felé. Először megdöbbentette, ami ott fogadta. Egy viszonylag kisebb társaság szemlélte eltűnődve a festményt, és különböző, meglepőbbnél meglepőbb mondatfoszlányok, szavak ütötték meg a fülét.   
Ezer yen? Pazarlás. Akár tízszer ennyiért is. Gyönyörű. Káprázatos.   
Satoshi próbálta leplezni vörösödő arcát, kereste a tekinteteket, hogy aztán azokból kiindulva végül a saját képére leljen. Nem értette. Még épp egy utolsó pillantást vetett a festményre, figyelte meg a vonalakat, amelyekből összeállt Yuuki teste, ám a konklúzió levonása előtt egy szemüveges, kalapos férfi a vállára tette a kezét. Satoshi megfordult, hogy az ismeretlen szemébe nézhessen.  
– Maga a művész úr, nemde? – tette fel a kérdést, amely után a társaság többi tagja is feléjük fordult. Satoshit mintha fojtogatni kezdte volna a nyakkendője. Bólintott.   
Hirtelen mindenféle árajánlat elkezdett repdesni felé, míg végül fél óra után, a zsebében kilencezer négyszáz yennel távozott. Szinte bele sem mert gondolni, mennyi pénzzel lépdelt az otthona felé, amikor az egyik késő éjszakáig nyitva lévő borkereskedés felkeltette a figyelmét. Közepesen drága bort vett.   
Amikor hazaért, Yuuki ébren volt, a széken üldögélt, ahol Satoshi a minap lefestette őt, ám ezúttal teljesen öltözékben volt. A festőt zavarba hozta, ha visszaemlékezett arra az estére, így a konyha felé indult, és intett a férfinak, hogy kövesse őt.  
Nem tudta, mi lepte meg jobban a modellt: a rengeteg pénz, ahogy szétterült az asztallapon, vagy a bor, ahogy Satoshi lassan két vizespohárba öntötte a sötétvörös nedűt. Koccintottak. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, tudták, mekkora jelentősége van ennek a pillanatnak. A festő meglepően jó áron adta el a képet Yuukiról, holott az egész csak egy spontán, kétségbeesett terv szüleménye volt.   
A bor fogyott. Yuuki egyre többet mosolygott, Satoshin azonban mintha nem fogott volna az alkohol, csak ült a konyhaszéken, és döbbenettel vegyes boldogsággal figyelte azt a rengeteg pénzt. Nem is remélte, hogy valaha ennyit nevezhet majd a tulajdonának. A tulajdonuknak. Ahogy Yuukira nézett tudta, hogy nem szabad önzőnek lennie.   
A modell ledöntött még egy pohárral a már erősen fogyatkozó italból, majd felállt és bizonytalanul Satoshi elé lépett, aki kérdőn nézett fel rá. Yuuki elmosolyodott.   
– Köszönöm – mondta, ám mintha az az édes akcentus teljesen máshogy csengett volna. Megmaradt a báj, a szépség, ami annyira megragadta Satoshi füleit, egyszerűen csak ismerősebbnek, lágyabbnak hatottak a szavak. Talán a bor tette.  
A férfi ekkor lehuppant Satoshi ölébe, a karjai a festő nyaka körül, kapaszkodott, nehogy lecsússzon a combjairól. Satoshi nem tudta, mit tegyen, mígnem végül Yuuki derekához kapott és stabilan tartotta őt, próbálva tartani a szemkontaktust és megálljt parancsolni az arcára kúszó pírnak. Mit volt mit tenni, a gyönyörű férfi az ölében ült, felbátorodva az italtól, Satoshinak pedig fogalma sem volt, mégis mi a teendő egy ilyen helyzetben. A figyelmét rabul ejtették a másik telt ajkai, a hosszú szempillák alatt rejtőző barna íriszek. Az agya kikapcsolt.  
Aztán Yuuki előrehajolt. A csókja ügyetlen volt, Satoshiban mégis elindított valamit, ahogy óvatosan visszacsókolt. Hirtelen pont nem jutott eszébe, hogy Yuuki egy férfi, hogy ő le is szögezte Yutorinak, miszerint nem olyan, mint ő. Átadta magát a csóknak, a borízű, puha ajkaknak. Felbátorodtak. Yuuki kezei Satoshi nyakát, arcát simították a csók közben, néha elvándorolva a felsőteste más pontjaira is, míg a festő kíváncsian érintette a formás csípőt, a puha combokat. Mintha Yuuki valami rejtett ajtócskát nyitott volna meg benne. Nem érezte zavarónak az alkatát, a csókját, hogy amikor véletlenül a lába közéhez ér, igenis volt ott valami. Majd a csók végül elveszítette a tüzét, lassacskán kialudt az egész. Yuuki feje egyszer csak Satoshi vállán kötött ki, és a férfi békésen szunyókált, miközben a festő szépen lassan realizálta, mit is műveltek az imént. Először úgy döntött, eltereli a kavargó gondolatait, és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy eljuttassa Yuukit a hálóba, ahol az ágyba fektette őt. Aztán lerogyott a ruhakupacra. A teste még mindig érezte a csók hatását, és megpróbálta lehűteni magát, miközben mindenféle undorító dologra gondolt. Végül borzongva vette tudomásul, hogy elmúlt a nadrágjában feszülő problémája. Ekkor úgy, ahogy volt, még mindig kiöltözve, dőlt el a ruhakupacon.  
Mégis mi a jó franc üthetett belé? Mert Yuuki a bortól viselkedett így, ez annyi szent. De hogy ő, Satoshi, mégis miért hagyta megtörténni ezt az egészet, a csókot, mindent. És ami a leginkább megrémisztette az az volt, hogy élvezte. Élvezte, hogy egy férfi csókolja, érinti őt, akármilyen bizonytalanok is voltak Yuuki mozdulatai. Talán mégis Yutorinak volt igaza. De Satoshit sosem érdekelték úgy a férfiak! Ő nem érezte azokat a dolgokat, amiket a másik festő. Össze volt zavarodva. Beszélnie kellett Yutorival, meg kellett tudnia, miért jöttek elő ezek az érzések, miért pont most, miért pont Yuukinál és eddig miért érezte magát mindig olyan kényelmesen a lányok társaságában, ha egyszerűen most itt van Yuuki és… Nem értette, de mindennél jobban megakarta.   
Másnap egy viszonylag kiadósabb – vajas zsemle és tej - reggeli után Satoshi elindult Yutori rezidenciája felé. Amíg készülődött, sőt, még étkezés közben is próbálta kerülni Yuuki tekintetét. Nem tudta, a másik emlékszik-e bármire is az előző estéről, ha pedig igen, mégis mit gondol róla így utólag. Egyszerűen képtelen volt szembesülni az esetleges undorral, bármi mással pedig nem igazán tudott volna mit kezdeni.   
Az út hosszú volt, pláne gyalogszerrel, ám amikor felsejlett előtte az ismerős, díszes homlokzat. Becsengetett. Egyszer, kétszer. A küldönc nyitott neki ajtót. A férfi homloka izzadtnak tűnt, a tekintete zavartnak.  
– A művész úr most nem ér rá – dadogta, azonban az épületet ekkor egy velőtrázó sikoly töltötte be. A küldönc összerezzent. Satoshi vonásai megkeményedtek, és arrébb tessékelte a rémült férfit, aki remegő kezekkel állt neki babrálni a bejárati ajtó zárjával.  
– Uram, el kéne mennie – próbálkozott ismét, azonban Satoshi megrázta a fejét. Újabb sikoly. Mintha egyenesen a szívét tépték volna ki. A hang forrása felé indult, nyomában a még mindig hullasápadt küldönccel.   
A vörös falú szalonba érve megdöbbentő, mégis ismerős látvány fogadta. Yutori a kanapén gömbölyödött össze, körülötte szétszóródva a kék tabletták. A festő teste reszketett, mintha láz kínozná, aminek gyanúját verejtékező homloka és sápadt bőre rögvest megerősítette Satoshiban. Az asztalon egy pohár feküdt, látszólag kiborítva, a víz még mindig csepegett a drága szőnyegre. Satoshi ekkor vette észre Chizuru kétségbeesett alakját, amint az asztal mellett térdelve, könyörgően nézett a párjára.   
– Kérlek, édesem. Muszáj bevenned a gyógyszert – suttogta Yutorinak, miközben az asztal száraz részére tette a leesett bogyókat. Újabb sikoly. A feketehajú modell arcán könnyek folytak végig, majd észrevette az ajtóban álló Satoshit. Kérlelően nézett a festőre.  
– Te tudod, mit kell tenni, ugye?  
Satoshi pislogott egyet. Yutori veszélyben volt, ráadásul nem először. Ennyit ért hát az ígérete… Nem mintha Satoshi nem szokott volna már hozzá. A barátja makacsabb volt, mint egy tucat öszvér. Ha úgy érezte, hogy már minden rendben, hanyagul kezdett bánni a gyógyszerével.   
– A szobájában van nyugtató. Injekciós – mondta végül. Chizuru bólintott és felállt a földről.   
– Ami a neheze lesz, az az, hogy le kell majd fognunk – tette hozzá Satoshi.   
Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy a bensőjét maró fájdalom, vagy az, ami Chizuru szemében csillant meg az élesebb-e.


	7. Hetedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Most veszem észre a három kudost, amit a történet kapott. Nagyon szépen köszönöm >o<

Yutori békésen szuszogott a súlyos paplan alatt. Már nyoma sem volt rajta az iménti történéseknek, azonban a feszültség a levegőben továbbra is tapintható volt. A személyzet ideges pillantásokkal illette az alvó művészt, míg Chizuru minden egyes apróbb rezdülésnél megfeszült, mintha újból kezdődhetne az egész rémálom. Satoshi a feketehajú modellre nézett.  
– Nem kell aggódnod. Rendben lesz. Reggel már újra szedheti a gyógyszert.   
Chizuru hálásan pillantott az oldalán lévő férfira.  
– Köszönöm. Még sosem veszítette el így a fejét – sóhajtott fel gondterhelten.  
– Hogy történt? – kérdezett rá végül a festő. Pontosan tudta, hogy Yutori mennyire kiszámíthatatlan volt.  
– Együtt aludtunk. Úgy szerettem volna felébreszteni, hogy megcsókolom az orcáját, azt mindig is szerette, olyankor mosolyogva ébred. Viszont most összerándult. Sejtettem, hogy valami baj lehet, de azt hittem csak egy rossz álom. Megfogtam a vállát, hogy finoman felrázzam, de ekkor…   
Chizuru megakadt, látszott rajta, hogy mennyire fáj neki az egész. Satoshi már tudta. A másiknak be sem kellett hozzá fejeznie. Finoman megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ennyi információ elég lesz.   
– Nem vette be előző nap a gyógyszereit, igaz?   
A modell bólintását egy újabb nehéz sóhaj követte.   
– Igen. Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy segítettél, de…   
Chizuru homloka ráncokba szaladt, mintha elgondolkozott volna valamin.  
– Nem ezért vagy itt, ugye?  
– Valóban nem. De igazán ráér a dolog – hárított a festő, azonban Chizuru megrázta a fejét.   
– Segíthetek? – ajánlotta fel, miközben intett Satoshinak, hogy kövesse őt a folyosóra.   
– Igazából – kezdte Satoshi, igencsak elgondolkozva a dolgon. – Igen, de persze csak ha nem veszed tolakodásnak.  
Chizuru zavartan pislogott, majd bólintott, jelezvén, hogy a férfi mondhatja.  
– Yuukiról lenne szó – kezdett bele, ám látva a másik értetlen arckifejezését, gyorsan pontosított.  
– A modellem. Tegnap sikerült eladnom róla az első festményemet, jó áron, így vettem egy üveg bort magunknak. Iszogattunk, aztán sikerült becsípnie és – itt nagy levegőt vett – csókolóztunk.   
Chizuru kíváncsian mérte végig a festőt, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy a rövid kis történet végére értek.   
– Yutori rengeteget mesél rólad. Te még sosem éreztél így egy másik férfi iránt, ugye?   
Satoshi összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
– Mégis hogyan? – próbálta kibogozni Chizuru szavait.  
– Vonzódsz hozzá. Különben nem csókolóztatok volna.   
Satoshi az ajkába harapott, egy darabig a földet bámulta, végül felnézett és bólintott. Igen. Yuuki vonzotta őt, és mélyen, belül abban reménykedett, hogy nem az utolsó csókjuk volt a tegnapi. Közben pedig undorodott önmagától. Yuuki százszor, sőt, ezerszer szebb volt nála, a helyében nem akarta volna, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Satoshi, hozzáérjen.   
– Ő biztos az alkohol miatt tette – jelentette ki hirtelen a festő. Chizuru felsóhajtott.   
– Nem fontos – hárította Satoshi állítását. – Ha Yutori jobban lesz, akkor feltétlenül küldetünk érted. Addig is… Legyen a kezed ügyében olaj – ráncolta össze a homlokát a modell, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy ezzel a tanáccsal kéne szolgálnia, ám nem ismerte annyira Satoshit, mint a párja, így nem is mert többet mondani.  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Satoshi, majd biztatóan Chizurure mosolygott, és úgy döntött, távozik.   
Épp hazafelé tartott, amikor elment egy kereskedés előtt, ahol mindenféle olajt árultak. Szinte öntudatlanul lépett be, és vásárolt meg egy olcsóbb palackot. Ennek ellenére az idejét sem tudta, mikor vett utoljára ilyen drága terméket, már ha a tegnapi bort nem számította bele. Egyszerűen még mindig nem tudott túllendülni a tényen, mennyiért is kelt el az első festménye egy emberről. Egy csodálatos és fantasztikus emberről. Az ajkába harapott. Nem gondolhatott így a másikra.  
Odahaza Yuuki már várta őt. A férfi a műteremben ült, a kezében mintha egy vázlatfüzetszerűség lett volna, amit gyorsan visszarakott a helyére, mikor Satoshi belépett, így a festő nem is volt teljesen biztos abban, amit látni vélt. Mindenestre, a modell arcán lévő enyhe pír és zavartság elegendő bizonyíték volt. Satoshi elmosolyodott, fáradtan, lágyan. Odalépett a férfi elé.  
– Nem tettél rosszat – próbálta meg egyszerűbben megfogalmazni Yuuki számára a dolgot, aki erre bizonytalanul visszamosolygott rá. A tekintetük összeakadt. Satoshi szíve hevesen dobogott, olyan élesen hallotta a szívverését, mintha a saját mellkasára hajtotta volna a fejét. Az ajkai elnyíltak. Egyszerre érzett késztetést arra, hogy közelebb hajoljon és elfusson, míg végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. Megrázta a fejét, és mint aki egy különös álomból ocsúdott, elindult a konyhába. Yuuki követte őt, majd helyet foglalt a konyhaszéken.   
A festő igyekezett minél inkább elsuvasztani az olajt, mielőtt nekilátott volna a főzésnek. Közben beszélt Yuukihoz, próbálta őt új szavakra tanítani. Miközben főzött, folyamatosan narrálta, amit csinált, külön megmutatva a különböző eszközöket, hozzávalókat a férfinak, aki láthatólag minden idegszálával arra figyelt, amit Satoshi csinált. Mikor a kész ebéd végül eléjük került, Satoshi nem bírta megállni, hogy feltegye a kérdést:  
– Milyen?   
Yuuki először értetlenül nézett rá, majd értő fény csillant a szemeiben, ám kissé elbizonytalanodott. Végül kissé nehézkesen, de megszólalt:  
– Finom.   
Ahogy kimondta ezt a szót, érezni lehetett rajta, hogy életében először használja, így Satoshi biztatóan rámosolygott. Yuuki visszamosolygott.  
– Nagyon finom – ismételte meg ezúttal sokkal határozottabban.   
A délutánt a folyóparton töltötték. Ezúttal Satoshi nem karolt a férfiba, ami Yuukit láthatólag zavarttá tette, nem tudta hová tenni a dolgot. Csak téblábolt a festő mellett, néha szomorú vagy épp bűntudatos pillantásokkal ostromolva őt, ám a másik ezt aligha vette észre. Ismét elmerült a tegnapi csók emlékeiben, így a sétát néma csendben tették meg, miközben folyamatosan ostorozta önmagát. Nem elég jó – zakatolt a fejében, ahogy a város felé indultak.   
A jég végül akkor tört meg, amikor Satoshi nyugovóra tért a ruhakupacon, várva, hogy a modell a fürdőből visszatérve az ágyra feküdjön. Ám ehelyett amikor Yuuki belépett, végigmérte a földön elterülő festőt. A férfi úgy nézett rá, hogy Satoshi nem tudta, mégis mire gondoljon, ugyanis semmit sem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. Yuuki egy szemvillanás alatt ült le mellé a kupacra, mire Satoshi is felhúzta magát ülő helyzetbe, kíváncsian végigmérve a modelljét.   
– Düh? – bökte ki végül Yuuki, mire Satoshi arcán értetlen kifejezés jelent meg, a homloka pedig egyből ráncba szaladt, mielőtt megértette volna, mire akar kilyukadni a másik. Hevesen megrázta a fejét, göndör tincsei csak úgy repkedtek az arca körül.   
– Nem! – jelentette ki, kissé talán túl nagy vehemenciával, ugyanis mintha Yuuki megijedt volna a választól. Az ádámcsutkája mozdult, ahogy nyelt egyet, majd közel hajolt Satoshihoz, akinek egyből pír szökött az arcára. Nem értette a kialakult helyzetet, a szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy a tekintete a férfi ajkaira tévedt.  
– Én…   
Satoshi elvágta Yuuki mondandóját, bármi is lett volna az, ugyanis hiába próbált magának megálljt parancsolni, végül mégiscsak elragadta a vágy. Összeérintette az ajkaikat, ám abban a pillanatban megrémült attól, amit tett, és elhajolt a férfitól, aki csalódottan szemlélte őt. A festő úgy érezte magát, mint aki lefutotta a maratont. A pulzusa az egekben volt, leverte a víz és próbálta csillapítani a zihálását.   
– Nem értem – mondta végül Yuuki. Satoshinak kicsordultak a könnyei. Ő sem értette, semmit sem értett. Össze volt zavarodva, nem volt vele senki, aki megmondta volna neki, miért reagál így a teste a másik férfi közelségére, miért akarja őt csókolni, mint múlt éjjel.   
Yuuki ujjbegye puha volt és meleg, ahogy letörölte Satoshi könnyeit. Elmélázva nézte a festőt, majd hirtelen összerezzent, és elkapta a kezét.  
– Sajnálom – lehelte.  
– Én is – sóhajtotta Satoshi, majd elengedte magát, és újból megcsókolta a férfit. Ezúttal a csókjuk teljesen más volt, lassú és lágy, nem volt benne semmi szenvedély vagy éhség, mégis hosszan elidőztek egymás szájának a feltérképezésével. Yuuki most józanon már sokallta ügyesebben, ám kevésbé magabiztosan csókolt, ám utóbbiban Satoshi sem jeleskedett, így sokszor szakadtak el egymástól egy-egy röpke másodpercre, hogy aztán folytassák, amit elkezdtek.   
– Ez jó – suttogta Yuuki, mikor végül elváltak, ám az arcuk még mindig közel volt. – Nem tudom a neved. De jó.   
A festőnek meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– Satoshi – mondta halkan, mégis tisztán érthetően.   
Yuuki elmosolyodott, és még egy csókot nyomott a festő megduzzadt ajkaira. Hamarosan már újra csókolóztak, ezúttal eldőlve a ruhakupacon, amely az elmúlt időben Satoshi fekhelyéül szolgált. Most egymással szemben feküdtek az oldalukon, a festő keze a modell derekán, aki a másik férfi arcán pihentette a tenyerét, miközben alig bírtak betelni egymással. Ha a csókjuk rövid időre meg is szakadt, nem sokkal később már folytatódott is egy kellemes, lágy ritmusban.   
Aztán egyszer csak az egész megszakadt. Már nem keresték a másik ajkait, hanem lassacskán álomba merültek, összebújva a halomnyi ruhán. Satoshi még mindig alig fogta fel, hogy újra megtörtént az egész, ám ezúttal hosszan, szinte már-már végtelenül csókolták egymást. Amíg Yuuki lefoglalta minden idegszálát, addig nem törődött a saját magával szemben felállított előítéletekkel és negatív gondolatokkal. Minden úgy volt jó, ahogy történt.   
Reggel azonban újra elindult az ördögi kör, ahogy megébredt, és a karjaiban egy békésen szuszogó szépséget talált. Eszébe jutottak a csókok, amint finoman becézgették egymás ajkait és Yuuki néha a nevét sóhajtotta, ízlelgette, mintha mindig is erre várt volna. Furcsának találta a kialakult szituációt. Úgy érezte, mintha nem csak ő vágyna a másikra, hanem ez kölcsönös lenne, és ez teljesen megrémisztette őt, ahogy a Yuuki derekán pihenő karját nézte. Vékony alkarjához és csuklójához képest aránytalanul nagynak érezte a kézfejét. A másik vajon miért nem undorodott? Hiszen miközben egymásba feledkeztek, Satoshi keze már akkor is ott volt. Sőt, úgy tűnt, mint aki emlékszik a borgőzös csókjuk minden részletére, és a festőnek egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, mégis miért nem kapott megvetést és undort.


	8. Nyolcadik fejezet

Csengettek. Satoshi elengedte Yuukit és óvatosan lemászott a ruhakupacról, ügyelve arra, hogy ne ébressze fel az alvó férfit, de még látta, ahogy a modell laposan pislogni kezd. Igyekezett megigazítani az alváshoz viselt ingszerű felsőjét, mielőtt sietősen ajtót nyitott volna, de még így is látható volt, hogy az „ágyból” kelt fel az imént. Nem lepődött meg, amikor a Yutoriék küldöncét pillantotta meg a küszöbön. A férfi ujjai között egy boríték volt, ugyanolyan, mint a múltkor. Satoshi megköszönte, aztán egy perc türelmet kért, amíg a konyhába szaladt. Meghívás tíz órára, Yuuki nélkül. Nyelt egyet. Szóval Chizuru előadta Yutorinak, hogy milyen ügyben járt ott. A válasznak szolgáló papírlapra felfirkantotta, hogy igen, majd visszacsúsztatta a borítékba, és az ajtóhoz menve átadta a küldöncnek, aki rögvest távozott is.   
Amikor megfordult, ijedten kapott a szívéhez, ugyanis egy kócos és álmos Yuuki üldögélt a műteremben lévő egyik széken. A kezével illedelmesen eltakarta a száját, miközben ásított egyet, aztán fáradtan Satoshira mosolygott.  
– Jó reggelt! – mondta, mire a festő óvatosan visszamosolygott rá, majd Yuukihoz lépett, aki egyből a két tenyere közé vette a kezeit, és lefelé húzta Satoshit, amíg el nem érte az ajkait. Akkor lustán, ráérősen megcsókolta őt.  
– Csinálok reggelit – mormogta Satoshi a férfi szájára, mikor elváltak egymástól. Yuuki finoman bólintott, és elengedte a kezeit. Most nem ment le a pékségbe, ugyanis már megengedhették maguknak azt a luxust, hogy rántottát egyenek. Ez akkor jutott eszébe, amikor előző nap megvásárolta az olajt. Úgy döntött, egyelőre így használja, aztán amikor Yutori felvilágosítja, akkor majd lehet, takarékoskodnia kell vele, de most viszonylag bőséggel használt a rántottához. Mire elkészült, már Yuukit is becsalogatták az illatok a konyhába, és kíváncsian kóstolta meg az ételt. Megdicsérte Satoshi főztjét, aztán miután jól bereggeliztek, a festő elment fürdeni és felöltözött.   
A műteremben volt egy tükör. Nem volt valami hatalmas, mégis pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy Satoshi variálhasson előtte a cilinderével, amelyet hol le–, hol pedig felvett. Összerezzent, amikor Yuuki ujjai lágyan a csuklója köré fonódtak, amelyben a fejfedőjét tartotta.  
– Szép – suttogta. Talán egy kicsivel, ha magasabb volt a férfinál. Még ő is… Aztán Satoshi felfogta, amit mondott. Keserű mosollyal tette félre a kalapot.  
– Nem. Tévedsz.   
Yuuki értetlenül nézett rá, azonban Satoshi nem várta meg a reakcióját, hanem kisétált a lakásból, le, ahol a hintó már várta őt. Küzdött a könnyeivel, néhány csepp ki is csordult. Nem akart így bánni Yuukival, holott a másik férfi úgy tűnt, lát benne valamit, amit eddig talán soha, senki más nem. Még maga Satoshi sem értette, hogyan találhatta őt szépnek a másik, holott Yuuki annyival, de annyival gyönyörűbb volt nála!   
Azonban mire megérkezett Yutori rezidenciájához, a könnyek elapadtak, nyoma sem volt a sírásának. Amikor kiszállt a hintóból, hagyta, hogy a küldönc a vörös szalonba kísérje. Ezúttal egy idilli kép fogadta, akárcsak a Yuukival közösen tett látogatásnál. Yutori szintén olvasott, a feje Chizuru vállán pihent, akinek a tenyere a festő combján nyugodott. Amikor Satoshi belépett, a pillant megtört: Yutori felemelte a fejét és letette a könyvet az asztalra az ott lévő kancsó és teáscsészék mellé. A keze Chizuruére csusszant.  
– Most szeretnék kivételt tenni. Magunkra hagynál bennünket? – mosolygott a párjára. A modell bólintott, megpuszilta Yutori homlokát, majd felállt, és kisétált a szalonból. A festő ekkor bizalmasan Satoshi felé fordult, az arckifejezése pedig teljesen megváltozott. Látszódott, ahogy úrrá lett rajta a bűntudat, kerülte a másik férfi tekintetét.   
– Sajnálom – suttogta. – Megszegtem az ígéretemet.   
Satoshi felsóhajtott.   
– Ne emészd magad. Már vége van – tagolta lassan az utolsó szavakat, mire Yutori megkönnyebbülten, hálásan pillantott fel rá.   
– Nem is tudom, mihez kezdenék nélküled – vallotta be, majd mosoly kúszott az ajkaira, és megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná hessegetni az iménti bűntudatot és komorságot.  
– Chizuru elmondta, miért jöttél a múltkor. Úgy gondoltam, ez nem tűrhet halasztást – kuncogott fel. – Szóval… Végül mégiscsak elcsavarta a fejedet.   
Satoshi az alsó ajkába harapva félrenézett. Nehezére esett beismerni, hogy valóban ez történt. Eszébe jutott, milyen hidegen bánt a férfival, mire összeszorult a torka. Egy bólintást tudott csak megejteni, de úgy tűnt, Yutori ezzel is megelégszik.  
– Tudomásom szerint vettél olajt, igaz? – hajolt előre, megtámaszkodva könyökeivel a térdén.   
– Igen. Bár ma reggel elhasználtam egy keveset a rántottához – vallotta be Satoshi. Yutori a szája el kapta a kezét, és próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését. Satoshi összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem értette, mi olyan mulatságos, mígnem a festő végül nagy nehezen levegőhöz jutott és a könnyeit törölgetve próbálta visszafogni a kacagást.  
– Jaj, te butus! Chizuru masszázsolajra gondolt.  
Satoshi először elfehéredett, majd az arcának a színe majdnem egybeolvadt a szalon falaival. Miután nagy nehezen levetkőzte a zavarát, Yutori mesélni kezdett neki. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig ülhettek ott, de az biztos, hogy az előre odakészített tea jócskán fogyott, miközben Yutori megismertette őt a férfiak testének titkaival. Satoshi próbált végig érzelemmentes arccal ülni, de néhányszor azért eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogy úgy érinti Yuukit, ahogy Yutori lassacskán felvázolta előtte.   
– Lassacskán ebédidő – zárta le végül a beszélgetést Yutori. – De mielőtt elmennél, kérek egy percet – mosolygott Satoshira, majd felállt a kanapéról, és kilépett a szalonból. Nem sokkal később egy viaszsárga dobozzal tért vissza, amelyet Satoshi kezébe nyomott. Mikor a festő felállt, Yutori átölelte őt.   
– Köszönöm – motyogta Satoshi vállába, aki nem értetlenkedett, hanem elismételte a szót.   
– Kereken egy hónap múlva rendezem a kiállítást – jelentette ki Yutori, mikor finoman kibontakoztak az ölelésből. – Hallottam a hírét annak, hogy egy tájképfestő majdhogynem potom összegért adta el az első képét egy gyönyörű modellről. Várom a többi képedet, barátom – vigyorgott Satoshira, majd kikísérte őt a hintóig.   
– Vigyázz magatokra – mosolyodott el Yutori, mire Satoshi megszorította a vállát, és biztosította arról, hogy ez így fog történni, illetve ő is szeretné, ha Yutori és Chizuru rendben lenne úgy, ahogy eddig is.  
A hintóban ülve végül kinyitotta a dobozt, amelynek bár sejtette a tartalmát, a saját szemével akart meggyőződni arról, hogy mit rejt. Egy üvegcsét talált benne, telis tele masszázsolajjal. Kipirult arccal csukta vissza a dobozt, majd vett egy mély levegőt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, mit mondott Yutori az olaj használatáról, és leverte őt a hideg veríték, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen lenne, ha Yuukival… De nem ugorhat csak úgy neki a férfinak, nem használhatja ki őt. Először is bocsánatot kellett kérnie, amiért olyan durva volt indulás előtt, így mihelyst hazaért, egyből Yuukihoz indult, aki a műteremben lévő széken üldögélve ijedten suvasztotta el Satoshi vázlatfüzetét, amit éppen nézegetett.   
– Sajná- – kezdte, ám Satoshi félbe szakította.  
– Nem, Yuuki. Én sajnálom – jelentette ki, majd lehajolt a férfihoz és szájon csókolta. Yuuki egy darabig a meglepettségtől dermedten fogadta a csókot, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és átkarolta Satoshi nyakát. Végül nehezen bár, de elengedték egymást, holott Satoshinak egészen más elképzelései lettek volna, amelyekért gondolatban párszor fejbe is csapta magát. Szerencsére ebben a pillanatban korgott a gyomra, így kiment a konyhába, hogy megmelegítse a tegnapi maradékot. Közben Yuuki helyet foglalt az asztalnál úgy, ahogy eddig is, a közös ebéd a szokott mederben folyt le.   
A délutánt ezúttal a lakásban töltötték, Satoshinak valahogy nem fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy kimenjenek a folyópartra. Egyszerűen túlságosan ideges volt amiatt, amiket Yutori mondott neki a délelőtt folyamán. Közben folyton Yuukira pillantott, aki ezeket a pillantásokat mindig egy ártatlan mosollyal viszonozta, Satoshi pedig idegesen visszamosolyogván, folytatta az agyalást. Vágyott a másik férfira, azonban nem volt benne biztos, hogy Yuuki is ilyen mértékig viszonozza-e a vonzalmát. Mert az bizonyos volt, hogy nem volt közömbös Satoshi felé, legalábbis a csókok nagyon is ezt mutatták. Végül a festő hosszas tépelődés után elhatározta magát: ha odáig nem is jutnak el, mint amire számított, Yutori számtalan más módot mondott még arra, hogyan elégítsen ki egy férfit. Yuuki majd eldönti, mit és hogy szeretne, Satoshi pedig alkalmazkodik.   
Felállt a konyhaasztaltól, ahová mosogatás után letelepedett, majd a hálóba ment, és az olajt gondosan az ágyon lévő párna mellé helyezte. Már sötétedett. Elhúzta a függönyöket, aztán visszament a konyhába, ahol Yuuki kíváncsian pillantott fel rá. A festő megakadt. Bár volt már tapasztalata nőkkel, nem tudta, mégis hogyan kezelje a helyzetet anélkül, hogy megijesztené a gyönyörű férfit. Satoshi nem akart kertelni, így odahúzott egy széket Yuukival szemben, és leült rá. A modell kezeit a tenyerei közé fogta, próbálta tartani a szemkontaktust.  
– Yuuki, én… - harapott az ajkába, már rögtön az első szavak után. Próbálta egyszerűen megfogalmazni az egészet, holott maga sem tudta igazán, mégis mit akart mondani. Nem is volt rá esélye, hogy ezek után bármit is mondjon, ugyanis a modell, mint aki pontosan tudta, mire készül, az ajkaira tapadva vont őt lágy, mégis szenvedélyes csókba.   
Nem telt el sok idő, amíg az ágyra keveredtek, viszont ruha már egyikükön sem volt addigra. Azt szépen, sorjában elhajigálták, és a különböző darabok mutatták az utat a konyhaszékektől egészen a puha paplanig, ahol Satoshi épp Yuuki nyakának érzékeny bőrét csókolgatta, amit a modell halk, reszketeg sóhajokkal fogadott.   
A festőt különös mód nem zavarta, hogy a másik mezítelenül látja őt, holott egészen idáig attól rettegett, mit fog szólni Yuuki, azonban a férfinak úgy tűnt, még tetszik is a látvány. Kíváncsian érintette Satoshi testét, végül pedig csillogó szemekkel kapott az alkalmon, hogy egy rövid időre a férfi fölé kerekedve csókokkal hinthesse be a festő állkapcsát, nyakát és hasát.   
Lassan lettek egymáséi. Satoshi minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elfeledtesse Yuukival a fájdalmat, míg a másik akarva akaratlanul is, de megmutatta neki, milyen csodálatos is tud lenni egy férfival való együttlét. Satoshi pedig nem is kívánt többet.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

A délelőttöt az ágyban való lustálkodással, és szenvedélytől mentes, ám érzelmekkel teli csókcsatákkal töltötték. Satoshi nem is tudta, hogy egy ember miként érezheti magát ennyire boldognak csupán ennyitől, de ahogy Yuuki kuncogva a nyakhajlatába fúrta az arcát, többé már nem voltak kétségei.   
– Lemegyek reggelit venni – mormogta Satoshi, miközben a másik férfi sötét, kócos tincseivel babrált. Yuuki a festő csípőjére tette a kezét, amelybe Satoshi egyből beleremegett, aztán viszonozta a csókot, amivel a modell végül útjára engedte.   
Felült az ágyban, és a levetett alsója után nyúlt, amely valahol a bokái környékén landolt az előző este folyamán. Miután felvette a ruhadarabot, a szekrényhez lépve tiszta holmi után kutatott, és egy utolsó mosollyal ajándékozva meg az ágyon pihenő szépséget, a fürdőbe sétált. Sietett, mivel szeretett volna minél frissebb áruhoz jutni a pékségben, így mikor alig negyedóra elteltével már az üzletben álldogálva válogatott a még meleg zsemlék között, egészen megkönnyebbült. Miután fizetett, gondolt egyet, és úgy döntött, kinéz a piacra is. Nem volt messze az otthonától, így a zsemle még mindig langyos volt, mikor odaért. Nem akart túlzásba esni, így csupán egy fél kiló paradicsomot vásárolt, és már sietett is haza.   
Yuukit nem találta a műteremben, így miután lepakolt a konyhában, bekukkantott a hálóba. A férfi félig kitakarva aludt, mellkasának fehér bőre szinte világított a homályos szobában. Satoshinak nem volt szíve elhúzni a függönyöket, sőt, megigazította a takarót, nehogy a modell megfázzon, majd halkan visszament a konyhába. A négy zsemléből kettőt felszeletelt, megvajazott, majd a paradicsomok egy részét felkockázva egy tányérra rakta, amelyet az asztal közepén helyezett el. A pár napja vásárolt tej maradékát eloszlatta két pohárban, aztán elégedett mosollyal szemlélte a terítéket.   
Jól mutatna egy terítő az asztalon – futott át az agyán, majd elővette a maradék pénzt, és számolgatni kezdett. Még most is alig tudta elhinni, mennyi maradt, holott mostanság annyi mindent – főleg ételt – vett. Úgy döntött, holnap délután elmegy Yuukival terítőt venni, hiszen telt rá. Fogalma sem volt, utoljára mégis mikor érezte úgy, hogy nincs gondja a pénzzel. Még ha meg is veszi a terítőt… Még legalább egy hónapig tudja tartani ezt a színvonalat. Egy hónap. Akkor lesz Yutori kiállítása, amelyre Satoshit is szívesen látná. A festő felsóhajtott, és eltéve a pénzt, a hálóba ment.   
– Yuuki – suttogta, ahogy lágyan végigsimított a férfi békés arcán. – Kész a reggeli… Vagy ebéd.   
Való igaz, rengeteget lustálkodtak, így már lassan dél is elmúlt, amikor Yuuki kinyitotta a szemeit, és Satoshira mosolygott. Felemelte a kezét, majd játékosan beletúrt a festő göndör, vörös tincseibe.   
– Tetszik. Puha – jegyezte meg, mielőtt felült volna az ágyban, majd az előző este levetett alsójáért nyúlt. Satoshi közben felegyenesedett, és a szekrényhez lépve előkeresett egy inget és egy nadrágot a férfinak, aki egy hálás pillantással viszonozta a gesztust. Se perc alatt felöltözött, aztán a konyhába menve nekiálltak enni. Yuuki kíváncsian szemlélte a paradicsomot, végül, amikor megkóstolta, az arca elégedetten felragyogott. Satoshi próbálta leplezni a mosolyát. Tetszett neki, ahogy a másik lassacskán felfedezte a körülöttük lévő világot.  
– Paradicsom – mondta, ahogy ő is elemelt egy szeletkét. Yuuki megismételte a szót.   
Miután végeztek, Satoshi mosogatás közben úgy döntött, felvázolja Yuukinak a közeledő kiállítás témáját. Bár a férfi a múltkor is magától ajánlotta fel, hogy Satoshi lefestheti, ezúttal sem akarta kényszeríteni semmire.   
– Egy hónap múlva lesz megint kiállítás – kezdett bele, miközben a paradicsomos tányért súrolta. Hátrapillantott, úgy tűnt, Yuuki feszülten figyeli. – Festenem kéne.   
Érezte, amint a másik férfi mögéje sétál, a testének hője melegítette Satoshi hátát.   
– Rendben – suttogta Yuuki a fülébe, ezzel pedig kellemes borzongás futott végig a festő gerincén. A modell eltűnt, ő pedig lassacskán végzett a mosogatással. Először a hálóba ment. Üres volt. A műterembe lépett, és szinte leesett az álla. Yuuki egy szál ingben üldögélt a széken, majd amikor meglátta Satoshit, készült levenni a ruhát, azonban a férfi megállította őt.  
– Ne! – csattant fel Satoshi, Yuuki pedig ijedten húzta vissza a vállára az anyagot.   
– Sajnálom – fogta magát vissza a festő, látván a modell ijedtségét. – Szeretnélek így lefesteni – tette hozzá, holott eddig nem volt tapasztalata ruhaneműkkel. Közelebb lépett Yuukihoz, és megigazította rajta az inget, majd nyomott egy csókot a homlokára. Már ült volna le festeni, de a férfi elkapta a csuklóját, és visszahúzta Satoshit egy hosszabb, szelíd csókra.   
Az elkövetkezendő egy hónapot így töltötték: délelőtt dolgoztak, délután sétáltak, az estéket pedig egymásnak szentelték. Idilli helyzet volt ez, olyan, amelyre Satoshi mindig is titkon vágyott: szeretni úgy, hogy közben szeretve lenni, gondtalanul élni, és igen. A szabadság szó is párszor megfordult a fejében, ám olyankor mindig bűntudatot érzett. Nem tudta, Yuuki mégis mennyire érzi magát szabadnak mellette, bár úgy tűnt, a férfinek semmi gondja nincs azzal, ahogy éltek. Egyre többször mert szólni, az érzéseit Satoshi felé pedig nyíltan kifejezte, amikor csak alkalma volt rá, bár egyszer sem mondták ki, mi van köztük, erre nem is volt szükség.   
Végül megkapták a meghívót is. Általában egységes meghívókat volt szokás kiküldeni, azonban Satoshié személyre szabottra sikeredett, ugyanis Yutori megemlítette neki, hogy hozza el Yuukit is, majd Chizuruvel egy hátsó teremben elüthetik az időt.   
Így hát a kiállítás napján Yuuki már ingben és fekete vászonnadrágban üldögélt az ágyon, miközben Satoshi a magasított talpú cipőt kereste. Amikor megtalálta, leült a férfi mellé, és már húzta volna fel a lábbelit, amikor megérezte, hogy a másik bámulja őt.   
– Yuuki – kezdte egy nagy sóhajjal, azonban a modell nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
– Szép vagy. Így… Jobb – kereste a szót Yuuki, majd egy mosollyal zárta le a mondandóját. Satoshi lesütötte a szemét.  
– Csak te gondolod így – motyogta. Ekkor Yuuki meleg ujjbegyei az álla alá nyúltak, és a férfi megemelte Satoshi fejét. Az arcuk egészen közel volt egymáshoz.  
– Lehet. De lehet nem – mosolyodott el a modell, majd összeérintette az ajkaikat pár pillanat erejéig.   
Végül Satoshin csupán csak a cilinder volt, amikor megérkezett értük a hintó. Yutori egyedül értük küldetett, lévén a többi festő mind rangosabb és elismertebb volt Satoshinál, így ők saját fogattal indultak a kiállításra. Csupán három festmény utazott velük együtt, ám mind a háromra büszkék voltak. Az elsőn Yuuki egy szál ingben nézett ki az ablakon, a másodikon a fürdőkádban ült, a testét takarta a víz, míg a harmadikon semmi sem takarta őt. A kezeivel a konyhaasztal lapján támaszkodott, a fejét pedig leszegte, tincsei az arcába hulltak. Talán ez készült a legtöbb ideig, ugyanis a férfiassága rengeteg gondot okozott Satoshinak. Nem tudta, megfesse-e a legapróbb részletekig, vagy inkább cenzúrázza. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött, Yuuki pedig úgy tűnt, elégedett az eredménnyel.   
Az elsők között érkeztek a festményeknek berendezett szalonba. A falak bézsszínűek voltak, a plafon narancssárga. Egy díszes csillár lógott középütt, a falakon kisebb lámpák. Bútor sehol. A helyiség közepén Yutori Chizurut hátulról átkarolva, a férfi lapockáiba fúrva az arcát álldogált, miközben a sötét hajú férfi egy róla készült festményt szemlélt. Ruhában ült a vörös színű szalon kanapéján, a kezében egy pohár borral. Yutori vonásai hatalmas odaadásról és szeretetről tanúskodtak.   
– Sziasztok! – köszönt végül Satoshi, erőt véve magán, hogy megtörje az intim pillanatot. Yutori felkapta a fejét, és elengedve a párját, vigyorogva integetett a küszöbön ácsorgó barátjának.  
– Satoshi! Gyertek beljebb, leszakad a kezed attól a sok képtől! – kacagott.   
Elégedetten szemlélte barátja műveit, és megragadva a festő öltönyének ujját, az üres falfelületekhez rángatta őt, ahol egyből nekiálltak felrakni a képeket. Közben Satoshi hátranézett a válla felett, ahol Yuuki legnagyobb meglepetésére élénken társalgott Chizuruvel. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét.   
– Emlékszel, hogy egy kínai festővel volt, nem? – jegyezte meg Yutori, mint aki olvasott Satoshi gondolataiban. A férfi bólintott a kérdésre.  
Miután felpakolták Satoshi képeit, elkísérték Chizurut és Yuukit a vörös szalonba ahol elköszöntek a modellektől. Yutori átkarolta a magasabbik féri vállát, és apró, óvatos csókokkal becézgették egymás ajkait, miközben édes semmiségeket suttogtak egymásnak, míg Satoshi csupán egy csókot adott Yuuki szájára, mielőtt átölelte volna őt.   
– Sok sikert! – markolta meg Yuuki finoman Satoshi öltönyének anyagát, mielőtt elengedte volna őt.   
A két festő ezután lement a szalonba, ahol már egyre többen voltak. Yutori személyzete segített elhelyezni a többi meghívott képeit, és a kiállítás megnyitójára már minden a helyén volt. Akkor kezdtek szállingózni a nemes hölgyek és urak, a műkedvelő réteg, akik gondosan méregették a monoklijukon keresztül a különböző képeket, néha leintve egy-egy festőt, vétel vagy kritika célzatával. Yutori a vendégek fogadásával foglalta le magát, így Satoshi a szalon egyik sarkába húzódva, csendben szemlélte a rengeteg embert. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, nyoma sem volt a cinikus Hitorabának, nem úgy, mint a múltkor.   
Nem sokkal később egy jól fésült férfi állt meg előtte. Nem sokkal később Satoshi megilletődötten tette zsebre a tízezer yent, amelyet a fürdőkádas festményért kapott. Aztán már nem volt megállás. Az inges kép ugyanennyiért kelt el, azonban a konyhaasztalos szinte már-már horribilis összegért nyert gazdát: huszonötezer yen.   
A kiállítás végére Satoshi úgy nézett ki, mintha szellemet látott volna. Már csak ő és Yutori maradtak, amikor a másik festő melléje lépett, és hátba veregette őt.  
– Ennyire sokkolt? – vigyorgott Yutori, mire Satoshi bólintott egyet. – Ez még csak a kezdet, barátom!   
Amikor a vörös szalonba mentek, Yuuki egyből Satoshi nyakába ugrott, szorosan ölelve a törékeny festőt, aki mosolyogva beleszagolt a férfi vállába, majd eltolta magától, és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.  
– Jó volt? – kérdezte Yuuki, az arcán széles mosoly.   
– Igen. Remek – felelte Satoshi, mielőtt újra átölelték volna egymást.   
Nem sokkal később elbúcsúztak Yutoriéktól, hogy aztán ezúttal gyalogolva hazafelé, Satoshi szeme megakadjon egy ékszerbolton. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy ötlet, és megkérte Yuukit, hogy várja meg kint, egy perc és jön.   
Amikor belépett, egy pillanatra meghökkent a rengeteg csillogás és fényűzés láttán, mígnem a tekintete megakadt két egyszerű ezüstgyűrűn. Talán hétezer yent hagyhatott ott, nem érdekelte, ugyanis mikor kilépett az üzletből, egyből Yuuki gyűrűsujjára húzta a pár egyik tagját, míg a másikat a sajátjára csúsztatta. A modell úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jut, aztán az arcvonásai teljesen ellágyultak, még egy könnycsepp is kicsordult a szeméből, amelyet rögvest el is maszatolt a hüvelykujjával.   
Végül olyat mondott, amire Satoshi egyáltalán nem számított:  
– Szeretlek.


	10. Tizedik fejezet

Satoshi úgy érezte, szinte elillant ez az egy év. Mintha csak nemrég látta volna meg Yuukit Hitoraba festményén, és költötte volna el az összes félretett pénzét a modellre. Aztán nagy nehézségek árán elkészült az első képe a szépségről, amely számára döbbenetes áron kelt el. Aznap bort ittak, Satoshi pedig rádöbbent arra, milyen puhák is tudnak lenni egy férfi ajkai. Később pedig több más dologra is rájött a saját nemével, főleg Yuukival kapcsolatban. Szerelmes lett, és sikerült olyan partnerre lelnie, aki viszonozta is ezt.   
Azóta már egy nagyobb lakásban éltek: külön volt a műterem és az előszoba, a konyha felszereltebb, a fürdő tágasabb lett, és egy étkezőnek is akadt hely. Persze hiányzott Satoshinak a régi, megszokott környezett, és néha úgy tűnt, Yuukinak is, ám tagadhatatlanul jobb körülmények között laktak. Nem csoda. Amennyi festményt sikerült eladni az utóbbi időszakban, no meg persze ott volt Yutori folyamatos unszolása is, hogy nem kéne örökké abban a kis lyukban élniük.   
Satoshi épp a hálóban feküdt, a puha, szinte súlytalan paplan takarta el őt és Yuukit, aki kellemesen elfészkelte magát a festő karjai között, és még mindig az igazak álmát aludta. Satoshi óvatosan lehelt csókot a másik ajkaira, mielőtt felült volna.  
– Satoshi. Hova mész? – motyogta Yuuki, mire a férfi mosolyogva nézett vissza a laposan pislogó párjára.   
– Veszek reggelit, babám. Majd jövök. Valami kívánság? – kérdezte, finoman megbökve Yuuki orrának hegyét.  
– Valami gyümölcsöt – kérte a férfi, majd elkapta Satoshi csuklóját, és lehúzta őt egy csókra. Ha rajta múlt volna, akár több is kisülhetett volna a dologból, de a festő szépen lassan kihátrált a hevessé váló csókból.  
– Nincs sok időm, ha frisset akarok hozni neked – motyogta.   
– És ha azt csináljuk, amit hétfő reggel? – próbálkozott tovább a modell, mire Satoshi kuncogva beadta a derekát, és visszabújva a takaró alá, gyengéden Yuuki lábai közé nyúlt, aki egy elégedett sóhajt követően, viszonozta az érintést. Végül egy jó tíz perc elteltével Satoshi kiszabadult az ágyból, és felöltözött. A mélyvörös vászonnadrág és a viaszszínű ing viszonylag újaknak számítottak a ruhatárában, és egyszerűen bolondult értük, ahogy az elegáns, fekete cipőért is, amelyet felhúzva, még odalépett az ágyhoz, ahol Yuuki lustán pislogva szemlélte őt.  
– Elegáns vagy – jegyezte meg a modell. – Szeretlek.  
Satoshi egy gyors csókot nyomott a szájára.  
– Én is szeretlek. Hamarosan jövök, oké? Ne húzd sokáig a lóbőrt, mert ha későn eszünk, nem leszel éhes, mire Yutoriékhoz megyünk ebédre, hm?   
Yuuki nevetve bólintott.   
– Mert te éhes lennél? – piszkálódott még egy kicsit a modell. Satoshi elnevette magát.  
– Nem hinném – felelte, majd a konyhába menve még zsebre vágta a tárcáját, és elhagyta a házat.  
Örült, amiért Yuukival idáig jutottak. A férfi egyre inkább értette Satoshiék nyelvét, és úgy tűnt, minél több kifejezést, szót ismer, annál magabiztosabb lesz mind kettesben, mind pedig mások előtt. A legutóbbi ebédjük Yutoriékkal Satoshiéknál volt, és a festő szolgák híján, egymaga ment ki az étkezőből a desszertért. Visszatérvén látta, amint az addig csendben, megszeppenten falatozó Yuuki már Yutorival nevetett valami csacskaságon. Ebből Satoshi és Chizuru sem értettek valami sokat, így a két férfi csendben nekilátott a desszertnek, amit mindkettejük párja kissé zokon vett, így a barackos túrótortát végül felváltva ették hol maguk, hol adták a két kis pukkancs szájába a falatokat, akik úgy tűnt, méltó mód élvezik a helyzetet.   
A bevásárlás nem tartott sokáig. Körülbelül húsz perc múlva Satoshi már friss gyümölccsel teli táskával ért a házuk ajtajához, ahol rendesen meglepődött. Az ajtó ugyanis résnyire csak, de nyitva volt. A szíve a torkába szökkent, és heves kalimpálásba kezdett. Nem értette a dolgot, és aggódni kezdett Yuukiért. Hevesen markolta a szatyor fülét, ahogy becsukta maga után az ajtót. Az előszobában letette a gyümölcsöt, és egyből a háló felé indult. Hatalmas kő gördült le a szívéről, ahogy Yuukit az ágyban fekve találta, ugyanúgy, ahogy hagyta. Aztán szemet szúrt neki valami, és úgy érezte, kifutott a lába alól a talaj.  
A paplant Yuuki mellkasánál vörös folt szennyezte be, míg a férfi szájának sarkánál szintén látszódott valami hasonló. Satoshi megszédült. Megkapaszkodott az ajtófélfában, próbált ellenállni a hívogató sötétségnek, és nem elveszíteni az eszméletét. Közelebb ment. A párnán egy félbehajtott papírlap hevert. Felkapta, és egyből széthajtotta.

Sajnos, neked több hasznot hozott, mint nekem. Túlságosan is. – HY

HY. Hitoraba Yoshifumi. Ő tette ezt, ehhez nem fért kétség, minden jel erre utalt. Satoshi vett egy mély levegőt, ám mintha a tüdeje egy csepp oxigénhez sem jutott volna. Fájt a mellkasa, mintha Hitoraba bérence az ő szívét döfte volna át, mert az bizonyos, hogy a gazdag festő sosem vetemedett volna arra, hogy saját maga hajtsa végre a gyilkosságot.   
Végül zokogásban tört ki. Az egyik tenyere Yuuki már hűvösödő arcbőrére siklott, a másikkal pedig a kezét szorongatta minduntalan, hátha visszatér belé az élet. Nem merte megnézni a sebet, nem akart vele szembesülni, mit tettek az ő gyönyörű szerelmével.   
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig térdelhetett magába roskadva, a saját könnyeiben úszva az ágy mellett, ahol a férfi feküdt, míg végül nehézkesen bár, de felállt. Megtörölte az arcát az ingujjával, és még egyet szipogott. Elmehetett volna a rendőrségre, de ugyan, ki hitt volna neki? Hitoraba befolyásos volt, sokkal több embert ismert, mint amennyit Satoshi valaha életében látott. Talán, ha Yutoriék hinnének neki, de ugyan, ki hallgatna egy üldözési mániás, bolondnak bélyegezett művészre?   
Zsákutcába ért. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Úgy érezte, minden szín, minden mosoly és öröm kifutott az életéből, és csak az üres szürkeség maradt. A műterembe ment, és magához vett kettő vázlatfüzetet és egy ceruzát. Mindegyik oldalon tanulmányok voltak Yuukiról. Utána a konyhába sétált, és a nadrágszárába rejtett egy kést. Dörzsölte a bokáját, ám nem törődött a fájdalommal, amely egészen tompának hatott. Egy utolsó pillantást vetett Yuukira, egy csókot nyomott a már jéghideg homlokra, és kisétált a házból.   
A lábai a folyópartra vitték, a nádashoz, ahol a kacsákat látták. Leült, kinyitotta az egyik füzetet, és az utolsó üres oldalt kitépve, írni kezdett rá. Búcsúlevél volt az, keserű és fájdalmas, amelyet összehajtva, még utoljára ráírta Yutori nevét. Felsóhajtott. A papírt visszatette a füzetbe, majd felsétált a hídra. A környék ugyanolyan néptelen volt, ahogy mindig. A két vázlatfüzetet ezután a híd korlátjának két oldalára helyezte, pontosan középütt. Ő kicsit arrébb mászott fel, miután a kést kihúzta a nadrágszárából. Már véres nyomokat hagyott a bokáján. Kitapogatta a szívét, és feléje helyezte a pengét. A keze remegett, a szemei csordultig teltek könnyekkel. Felvillant előtte Yuuki arca, ahogy nevetett, majd az a szomorú, jeges kép, ahogy holtan találta. Lenézett a folyóra. Elnevette magát, és a kést markolatig a saját mellkasába merítette.   
Egy pillanatnyi, éles fájdalom volt csupán az egész, mielőtt a teste a folyóba zuhant volna.


End file.
